She will be loved!
by FaolanO.o
Summary: by Tara Feary. Kiba is hinata's long time friend, and has always kept his feelings for her a secret...until the day they could save her from making the biggest mistake of her life! KibaHina, hint of SasuHina. NejiTen. Rate M for Smut and Lanuage and Abuse
1. Chapter 1 arrangement

**I own nothing****,**** Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto. This Anime production is not of my creation and I am in no way making any kind of profit off of this!**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter: 1**

**...+++...**

Kiba slammed his fist repeatedly in the reservations wall, staining it with his blood.

"Why? Why would she do some thing so stupid? How could she do something like this? Goddamnit!"

Shino watch his friend impassively. Not bothering to intervene, he knew it wouldn't help; kiba needed an outlet for his anger, and if he preferred to take it out on a wall, then that was his business.

Shino surveyed his friend calmly; kiba was almost the exact opposite of him; loud, arrogant; and impulsive. He would run into situations head long without thinking of the consequences, which with often resulted in trouble for him and the party involved. He was extremely opinionated, and tended to voice his views to anyone within earshot, this led people to believe that he was an obnoxious dunderhead, with a disregard for peoples feeling, and his own well being. Shino knew that this was untrue, as Kiba also happen to be the most patient; understanding, and non-judgemental person he had ever had the good fortune to meet.

Kiba's breath came in ragged grasps, as he desperately tried to clam himself down. "Why? Why would she do this Shino?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as he cradled his throbbing hand. His friend sighed, "You know why Kiba. The reason she does everything…to impress her father, to force him to acknowledge her existence. You know this, don't pretend you don't". Kiba wheeled on his friend, outrage burning in his eyes, "Yes I know that, but why? It's sick; twisted; and wrong on so many levels. What ever happened to marrying for love? Marrying for your fathers praise? It's disgusting! And to that cold-hearted bastard! She'd be better off with Naruto!" he scoffed.

Shino eyes bulged behind his dark shades. Had kiba just wished Hinata on his arch rival? The man Kiba swore was an oblivious moron who would never be worthy of Hinata's affections. Who, Kiba swore, he'd rather burn his own eyes out then witness the two of them together. Shino froze, he knew that kiba was upset, but to utter such a blasphemy was to suggest border line depression.

"I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just…." Kiba let the sentence hang. He didn't need to finish it, both boys agreed on the situation; just one was more out spoken then the other. Kiba sighed and tiredly rubbed his hand across his face. He just couldn't believe this was happening. She was too young; only 18, she's not ready to be married, she hasn't experienced life yet, its too soon to lock her up in the only form of legalised slavery left in the world….or it will be if she marries the cold bastard.

Kiba was always there to help her, but her heart always belonged to someone else. He would do just about anything to make her happy…if she'd only open up her eyes and see it. He'd never tell her how he felt though, he knew if he did it would ruin their 8 year friendship, neither party would feel comfortable in each others presence if he told her. Kiba was no illusions of the out come of that particular conversation; Hinata would either faint; or burst into tears, but either way she would reject him. Kiba wasn't that selfish, he knew how much Hinata relied on him, and he'd rather have her as his best friend then not have her at all.

...+++...

Sasuke glanced over at his fiancé, who was sitting in the soft-backed chair beside him, in her father's office. She was pretty; he'll admit that, but not really his type. Hinata was a timid creature, who tended to have a permanent blush plastered to her face when anyone addressed her. They both knew this was a marriage of convenience, and nothing more. The only reason Sasuke proposed to marry the girl, was because her family was head of Byakugan studios, that, and the dowry for marrying into the prestigious Hyuuga family was astronomical, and would add nicely to the Uchiha fortune.

Turning his attention back to the pre-nuptials on the desk before him, he quickly skimmed over the minor changes Hiashi-sama made, and deftly signed his name on the bottom of the 33 paged pre-nuptial agreements that he had prepared. Hinata had little or no say in this arrangement; it was wholly her father decision, and based on the resigned expression on her delicate features, she had no objections or queries on the matter of her future. If Sasuke haven't researched the Hyuuga clan's history before hand, he would have suspected that she was forced into the marriage -something Sasuke was completely against- and not just searching for a way to gain her fathers approval.

Feeling generous he pushed the pre-nuptials toward her, so that she could gain a faint knowledge of what their married life would hold in store for her.

The sliding door crashed open, and Hanabi, hinata's 16 year old sister, and soul heir to the Hyuuga fortune and Byakugan studios, stormed into her father's office like she owned it. Snatching the pre-nuptial off the desk, she proceeded to tear trough it like a mad women on red-bull, her pansy eyes roving a mile-a-minute as she absorbed the fine-print. "Why wasn't I informed of this meeting?" she demanded, her eyes never leaving the page, "Well? Don't you think it would have been a good learning experience for me?"

Sasuke allowed his gaze to travel over the intruders body, assessing her; she was wipe thin and short in stature, with shoulder length ebony hair and large pansy-pink eyes that dominated her face, her eyes on anyone else would have given that person a little-lost-girl-look, but on Hanabi; they were cold, hard, and as sharp as steel. Her body was impeccably toned; she was all muscles with ivory coating. Although she was short, her confidence made her stand tall, something Sasuke always admired in a woman.

Comparing her and Hinata, for most people Hinata was a natural beauty, if nothing else. She had pale creamy skin and full hour-glass figure, with long midnight blue hair and lavender-tinted eyes that glowed softly with kindness giving her a motherly look, and her body was the kind that gave the most perfect hugs, another reason why he chose her instead of her sister. She would be the prefect mother for their children. However her submissive and timid nature was slightly off putting, as Sasuke had always preferred strong women who gave orders instead of taking them.

Hanabi was a different story entirely; she was a machine, with limitless ambition and a slightly sadist edge, she was the type of girl who would step on anyone one who got in her way, she was a business woman with no time for children, her only focus was her clan and future career as CEO of Byakugan studios, which was the Walt Disney to his Pixzar animation, Sharingan productions. He found himself oddly attracted to the feisty girl, even if she was his annoying business rival.

"Will someone explain why I wasn't informed? I am after all the heir; it's my birthright to be involved in these discussions!" she yelled, slamming her hands on down on the mahogany desk, her pansy eyes flashing with rage.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he snorted in amusement, "It's not your birthright; you stole it from your sister." He stated coldly.

Hinata winced as the words escaped his mouth; she then cringed into her seat, bracing her self for a verbal attack from either her cold and distant father, or her cruel, spoilt, younger sister. She wasn't disappointed.

"Stolen? Hardly! Hinata was too weak to carry on our blood line, so I was given the honour as well as the title! Therefore it was my birthright to surpass her as heir to the Hyuuga clan! She failed to uphold her destiny, so it was my duty to replace her!" Hanabi's eyes shot daggers at him and Hinata, like this was some how her fault Sasuke spoke to her that way. Hiashi-sama looked on expectantly from behind his desk, the wide bay window throwing his figure into silhouette; watching to see how both of his daughters reacted to the old argument.

Tears filled the elder Hyuuga girl's eye as her little sister humiliated her in front of her future husband. The younger Hyuuga girl continued to shoot daggers at Sasuke, as if daring him to deny it.

Anger boiled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach, causing a bitter taste to enter his mouth. How dare this irritating, spoilt brat talk about his bride-to-be like that, while he mightn't love or even be attracted to Hinata, he will not allow her to be insulted like that.

"That may be so, but this is a private discussion, nothing that concerns you! Now toddle along little girl, the grown ups have important business to carry out." He scoffed at her, snatching the pre-nuptials back and carefully shuffling them into order, he laid them on the desk, and shot hiashi-sama a loaded look.

Hanabi's left eye twitched in rage, her lip pursed and she growled at him "little girl? Toddle along? HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH YOU POMPOUS PUFFED-UP PRICK?" Sasuke sighed heavily and shot hiashi-sama another look, before turning to Hanabi "look, as I've said before, this is a private discussion and it is illegal for you to be here without my consent. Since you've insulted my bride-to-be…" a blush appeared on Hinata's face, "…and myself, that's hardly going to happen now. So unless you're somehow above the law, I suggest you leave immediately, before you hinder the business arrangements." He spelt out calmly, as though he was talking to a retarded 5 year old.

Hiashi-sama paled slightly at the last comment, while he had allowed his favourite daughter to insult his future son-in-law, thinking to put the Uchiha in his place, he hadn't suspected that the boy would threaten to back out of the marriage plans. He look at his favourite daughter warily, if he threw her out, she'd make him regret it later, but if he didn't, then it would mess up his plans for an alliance between the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan studios, and the Uchiha families Sharingan productions. He sighed and lowered his head, while he hated to disappoint his favourite daughter, the Uchiha boy had a point, she couldn't witness the transaction without his consent, and that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Hanabi, seeing the expression of defeat on her fathers face, let out a pricing scream of denial-which made all three people cringe into their seats- and flounced from the room in a whirlwind of pure fury, and disbelief that her father had chosen someone over her.

Hiashi sighed again; his wide brow furrowed in annoyance, while he may favour Hanabi, her behaviour caused him a great deal of embarrassment, which he would have to apologize for….and to an Uchiha no less.

Hiashi looked between his oldest daughter and the Uchiha boy; he couldn't help feeling a little smug. His daughter was gaining a status that she wouldn't have achieved if she married anyone else. After all, she was marrying the CEO of Sharingan productions and gaining access to the substantial Uchiha fortune, and as her father, he had her ear, so he would have a say in the running of Sharingan productions. While the Uchiha boy gets the short end of the stick, as he is marrying the Hyuuga reject who has less power then a caged dove, with a limited number of shares and only the Hyuuga dowry as a selling point, he may well have married the family dog. It was a win-win situation.

Hiashi stared at his eldest daughter; watching her squirm under his gaze. She should be grateful to him for finding her such a fitting husband, especially since she is undeserving of his attention. She couldn't after all, even hold on to a title that she was born with. Yes, he felt proud of what he had accomplished for his undeserving daughter, he was able to rid himself of a free-loading loser and burden his business rival with her.

It was definitely, a win-win situation.

...+++...

**so i reuploaded the chapters cause the format was screwed up, i also corrected some mistakes made!**


	2. Chapter 2 engagement

**I own nothing…unfortunately T~T**

**This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be appreciated :)**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter 2**

**...+++++...**

Hanabi stared sullenly into the coy pond. She couldn't understand why her father was so mad at her, it's not like she did anything wrong. Her father was just upset because he had to apologise to the Uchiha boy. It hadn't been her fault, the Uchiha boy had started it; contradicting her like that, even though she was obviously right. The boy was a sore loser who couldn't handle being wrong. She probably could have handled it differently; she shouldn't have risen to the bait and blown up like that; but the Uchiha just made her blood boil, and it didn't help that she had a short fuse either. She sighed and dipped her fingers into the cool water, allowing the coy-fish to nibble on the ends. Her father was being unfairly cruel, confining her to the grounds like that. Her only source of entertainment was torturing Hinata and irritating Neji, and even that gets old eventually.

Her pansy-tinted eyes swept over the surrounding area, searching for something to ease her boredom, when she spotted her cousin Neji walking towards her with a scowl painted on his pale face. There was only one thing that could crack Neji's composer like that…a private meeting with Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi's gaze moved between the two Hyuuga protégées, sitting in front of him, gauging their reaction; as he explained why he had summoned them before him, for this impromptu meeting. "Hanabi, Neji, I have given it a lot of thought, and I have decided that you should enter an arranged marriage. I know Hanabi, you are young, but you are more mature then most people your age. I am also aware of the age gap, so I propose a long engagement, or at least until you, Hanabi turn 18."

Hanabi's mouth hung open, in a very unladylike fashion, while Neji's lips became so pinched that his mouth was just a thin slit. Neither could quite believe what Hiashi-sama was saying. They could not be engaged, they were cousins, first cousins. If they married their children would be retarded. Neji was 19, to marry Hanabi; would not only be incest, but perverted too.

The awkward silence lengthened; until you could cut the tension with a butter knife. Suddenly a musical chuckle filled the office, and both the Hyuuga males turned to stare at Hanabi; fearing she had cracked. "Hehehe, that's a good one dad, you really had me going there, hehehe" she chortled, flashing her father a lazy smirk, and winking a Neji, "because there's just no way the two of us can marry, we're cousins" she continued on with the same light tone, but a hard, threatening glint had entered her eyes. There was no way in hell she was marrying that ungrateful, freeloading Neji. He was almost as bad as Hinata, at least she actually belong to the Hyuuga main branch.

Hiashi frowned, that wasn't the reaction he had foreseen. "Hanabi this is not a joke. You will marry Neji; you have too, to protect the Hyuuga line and fortune. It is relevant that he is your cousin, noble families marry their cousins all the time, to keep the bloodline pure and untainted by outsiders blood. My father married his first cousin, and I turned out fine." He said with a psychotic grin.

Hanabi's smirk fell from her face, to be replaced by a snarl "maybe I haven't made myself clear, I WILL NOT MARRY MY FIRST COUSIN! IT'S INCEST AND DAMAGING! I DON'T EVEN LIKE NEJI AS A PERSON! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO MARRY HIM?" she shrieked at her father, her lovely face twisted into a horrid scowl of pure fury. Both Hiashi-sama and Neji cringed into their seats, praying their ear-drums hadn't imploded. With a finally scream, she plopped back down on her seat; the air whooshing from her lungs.

Another awkward silence ensued; with Hanabi avoiding eye contact. Hiashi allowed another minute for her to calm down, and then in a calm, but deadly tone continued "You will marry Neji! You have no say in the matter; this is for the good of the Hyuuga clan. I won't allow you or your tantrums to hinder Hyuuga progress!"

The blood drained from Hanabi's cheeks, she had been so sure that once her father knew how against she was of the idea of marrying Neji, he would drop the proposal entirely. She through Neji a desperate look; beseeching him with her eyes, to help. He only shook his head; silently telling her it was useless. She glared at him, and his refusal to fight back. Since screaming hadn't work, she quickly switched tactics "Daddy but I won't be happy with Neji, nor he with me. Doesn't my happiness mean anything to you?" she asked quietly, her expression downcast, and her voice trembling theatrically.

Her father sighed heavily, "Only when your happiness coincides with the Hyuuga clans best interests" he stated coolly, "and as for Neji happiness… that doesn't enter the equation. It is his duty to protect the heir, even if it means marrying you!" Neji turned his face away. It was always like this; as long as the main branch was happy, then everyone else can be damned.

Neji and Hanabi must marry, for the sake of the Hyuuga clan and its fortune. Hiashi would not allow an outsider to have a say in the running of Byakugan studios. Neji was a competent young man who knew the companies inner workings, he was an endless pool of knowledge, which Hanabi could tap into any time she wished if they were married. She should be grateful; he could have matched her up with an old pervert, Kami knows how many offers he had for her hand since she turned 16. He shook his head in disbelief, he had thought she would have been ecstatic at the thought of marrying Neji, after all she had known him most of her life, and at least he would never dare hurt, or take advantage of her, unlike some of the paedophiles who had wanted to marry her.

With a deep breath he dismissed them from his sight. To his surprise, his daughter left quietly, and without argument… that was never a good sign; she was plotting something, if he only knew what. The sliding door closed quietly behind the forlorn pair, shutting out; Hanabi's dark mutterings and Neji's quiet; and quickly dismissed, thoughts of suicide.

Hiashi reclined into his high-backed office chair, that somewhat resembled a throne, with a content and triumphant smirk on his pale white face. He had managed to marry off his 2 daughters, to suitable husbands, all in the same week. He considered himself a hero among fathers; as he would never again have to worry about his daughters bring home inappropriate dates, and loser boyfriends. In his sick little mind, he reasoned that he should be given an award for such an achievement, _"the father of the year award"_ he thought with a psychotic glint in his off-white eyes.

...+++...

Neji shuffled down the street, with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He couldn't believe Hiashi-sama was doing this to him. The engagement would be officially announced at the end of next week, giving him only 11 days of freedom. He had an idea how to spend it, but it would be unfair and cruel to her if he asked. He sighed and kicked at the dirt road, creating dust clouds as he walked. Why hadn't he asked her when he had the chance? Now it was too late, unless he wanted to hurt her. He scowled in frustration; he'd have to tell her soon, before she found out from someone else, and hated him for it.

Neji bit his lip. He really wished he had, had the guts to ask Tenten out when he was able to. He knew she had liked him for along time, but he hadn't noticed her that way until she turned 16, and by then it was too late, as she had started going out with Kankuro. She had only recently broken up with him, so there was no real guarantee that she would go out with him, especially if it was for only11 days.

Not looking where he was going; he didn't see Tenten exit the dumpling shop, and make her way over to him, with a concerned expression on her face. Neji jumped, startled, as she wordlessly slipped her arm in his, and dragged him off road, and onto a forest trail. Neji let her lead him through the forest, until they got to Tenten's training ground for archery and fencing practice. It took every thing in him to stop him from crying.

Tenten gentle sat him on a stump and looked him straight in the face, "what's wrong Neji?" Neji stared right back at her, and before he could stop himself; the iron wall that was his composer crumbled under her soft gaze. Tears welled up in his eyes, and flowed down his face in rivers, "I…I'm getting married!" he choked out, ducking his head to hide his tears.

Tenten stared at Neji in shock, never in the whole 9 years of there friendship, had she ever seen him cry. She suddenly had the most overwhelming urge to hug him, and never one to deny her feelings; she gave in. Flinging her arms around his shoulders, she felt him stiffen momentarily before melting into her embrace; staining her t-shirt with his salty tears. She stroked his hair, hugging him tighter, when loud sods raked his frame. She didn't speak, and he took comfort in her silence.

Finally after a few minutes, Neji seemed to calm down enough to hug her back; gripping her shoulders tightly, and burying his face into the crook of her neck. Inhaling deeply; he breathed in her cinnamon fragrance, reveling in the homely scent, wishing he could just stay there forever.

...+++...

Akamaru loped ahead, occasionally stopping to sniff a tree. Usually Kiba would be running along side him, but today he was just too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice, or show any enthusiasm for Akamaru's daily walk through the forest. His mind was filled with thoughts of Hinata, this in itself was normal; he constantly thought about Hinata, but for the last few days he could think of nothing but her, and the situation she had managed to get herself into.

It should have been him; not Sasuke, not Naruto, not anybody else, he should be the one to marry her. He after all knew everything about her, he was her best friend, and the one she told all her secrets, hopes and fears too. He knew her better then she knew herself; he could tell you her favorite place to hide when things got too much at home, or how many times she tried to kill herself -things she would never tell him or anybody else- he knew them without being told.

If they married, he knew without a shadow of a douth, that he could make her happy. They'd move into his (Native American) tribe's reservation, away from her hateful family. They would have three kids; 2 boys, and 1 daughter that would look just like her mother. He would go into the family business; as an animal trainer. She would be a stay-at-home-mam; or maybe open her own bakery and work from home. They would be happy together; he loved her more than anybody, if only she loved him back.

A sob suddenly filled the quite of the forest, disturbing Kiba out of his thoughts. He whirled around; whipping his pocket knife out incases of attack, he scanned the surrounding area for the culprit. Finding no one, he called Akamaru back, his dog would sense if there was trouble.

Akamaru instantly bounded back to his master's side. Kiba gazed down at his beloved hound, silently reading his body language. If there was danger; his ears would be flat against his skull, his hackles would be raised, his shoulders hunched. The muscles in his hind legs would be bunched, ready to launch himself at an attacker. Akamaru showed no signs of danger, only alertness; his ears where perked, his mouth hanging open in a goofy puppy grin, and his stance was relaxed. There mightn't be any danger, but someone was defiantly crying.

Kiba quietly signaled Akamaru to find the noise. Following him through the undergrowth; Akamaru led him 15 feet from their usual trial, and into a clearing that doubled as a training ground for archery practice. His gaze swept across the clearing toward the culprit, and he froze mid-step; his eyes bulging with surprise, his mouth agape. His brain was clouded with confusion and disbelief, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing; a thick fog had shroud his mind, and blocked all messages from his brain to any other part of his body, paralyzing him with shock.

Akamaru followed his master's stare across the clearing to what-looked-like-Hinata, master's mate. What-looked-like-Hinata-chan was hunched over and crying on some stranger's shoulder. Akamaru let out a low whine; he hated it when Hinata-chan cried, as it made his master upset also. Without waiting for his master permission Akamaru bounded over to try and comfort Hinata, after all; she was the only person Akamaru actually liked outside kiba's family, everyone else he just tolerated for his master's sake.

As Akamaru ran, the wind shifted; blowing what-looked-like-Hinata's scent toward him…it wasn't Hinata-chan. Akamaru skidded to a stop, a hare's-breath away from the imposter, and let out a deep, menacing growl. The imposter's head snapped up and broke apart from the stranger's shoulder; staring at him in shock.

"Shit!" Kiba cursed to himself. Akamaru's growl had snapped him out of his numb shock. "Akamaru come back here!" he called out, as he ran after his pissed-off pooch. He slowed as he got closer, calling Akamaru over, while watching out for an attack. Kiba wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Neji tried to kill him; after all, the marble-man had finally cracked, that wasn't something you saw everyday…or ever.

Kiba had never liked Neji. He had even come to hate him after what he did to Hinata during to martial arts tournament exams; he had almost killed her, when they where told to pair up and spar. It was the first time Kiba had realized that he loved her, and he had felt such rage as her own cousin had beaten her to a pulp over some stupid family feud, that was completely out of her control. He had warned her not to go up against Neji, he was after all a black belt, but she had insisted that it would be fine, that it was only a practice spar, Neji wouldn't really hurt her…or so she had thought. He knew that she had wanted to impress Naruto, who was watching from the stands, but she had almost gotten herself killed to impress that oblivious moron.

Usually he would have gotten a kick out of watching Neji in pain, but actually witnessing him in the middle of a break down was kind of scary. Neji was marble-man, he was cold, hateful, distant, and he treated Hinata with contempt; he wasn't someone who needed a shoulder to cry on, he didn't cry; he didn't have any emotion, he was made of stone; and stones don't cry.

Looking at him now, Kiba felt a swelling of pity for the pathetic slob, what ever was making him cry must be bad; especially if he was crying in front of Tenten.

Neji looked at Kiba in dismay, now the whole town would know about his humiliation. Kiba had never made it a secret of his hatred for him, and Neji wasn't too fond of him either. The dog-boy was constantly giving him the evil eye, and insulting him at every opportunity, over what had happened between him and Hinata, even though Hinata-sama had forgiven him; dog-boy still held a grudge.

Neji glared up at Kiba, and quickly wiped his tears away on his sleeve. "What are you looking at?" he demanded angrily, rage and embarrassment bubbled in the pit of his stomach, why was it Kiba who had to witness his melt down? Why him of all people? Wasn't it bad enough that he broke down in the first? Did the universe want to humiliate him further? No one could find out about this, he wouldn't allow it. "Kiba if you dare tell anyone of what you saw here I will kill you! I will rip out your small intestines and hang you with them! Do you understand?" he stated coldly; his voice dripping with ice. He felt Tenten shudder against him, as a chill of fear traveled up her spine.

Kiba continued to stare down at Neji, completely indifferent to his threat –he had gotten far worst, off of his English teacher, Kurenai-sensei- "Look, don't worry about it! I don't plan on telling anyone what I saw." He said, holding his hands up in front of him, and shaking his head. _"Not that they'd believe me anyway" _he added silently. He shot Neji an empathic grimace "believe it or not, I know how you feel" his mind wandering back to Hinata, "So I won't hold it against you. What ever is making you cry, it's not something I want to know, because whatever can break down Neji _marble-man_ Hyuuga, it would reduce me to mush!"

Neji blinked in surprise, that wasn't what he had expected. He had foreseen Kiba taunting him; laughing at him, and then telling him where he could shove his threat, before running off to tell the whole town. What was dog-boy talking about? What did he mean, when Kiba said he knew how he felt? Neji rubbed his face tiredly; he wasn't in the mood for cryptic mind games… and then it hit him like a ton of bricks…Kiba was in love with Hinata-sama, and he was depressed about her marriage to Uchiha Sasuke. No wonder why he wasn't judging him. They where the same, or at least going through similar situations; Neji shuddered at the thought, he couldn't believe he was actually empathizing with the dog boy. He glanced quickly at Tenten, who was just as surprised at Kiba as Neji was, she shrugged; meaning she couldn't tell if Kiba had a motive or not. Neji sighed, he had no choice but to trust the word of the dog-boy, even if it meant swallowing his pride and relying on Kiba's pity.

A smirk spread across Kiba's face, "Then again I'm not the one crying on some girls shoulder like a pansy-assed loser!" he taunted, unable to resist a dig at him. He watched in smug satisfaction; as a scowl crept its way onto Neji's face, before turning and striding back out of the clearing; his gibe still ringing in Neji's ears.

...+++...

Kiba left with his giant, shaggy white dog, leaving an awkward silence in his wake. "Do you think he'll say anything?" she asked doubtfully, she didn't really trust Kiba, especially after that last comment. She didn't see anything wrong with crying on your friends shoulder, and what did it matter if that friend was a girl, if they where able to comfort you then what was the problem? She glanced at Neji from the corner of her eye, she knew he was getting married but she didn't know to whom or when.

"So, which one?" she mummer quietly, instantly knowing that it was one of his cousins he was being forced to marry, nothing else would have caused him to break down like that. He slowly sat up, pushing her away slightly; he tiredly rubbed his face, "Hanabi!" he crocked, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, silently begging her forgiveness. She gulped, and lowered her eyes "How long?" Neji flinched away from the question he desperately tried to avoid thinking about, but Tenten had a right to know. "11 days…until the…the…engagement is announced."

Tenten stared into the eyes of her long time crush, trying to wrap her head around the fact that he would never be hers. Rage and adrenalin coursed through Tenten's system; how could Hiashi-sama do this to his only nephew and daughter. What the hell was wrong with the man? She couldn't let him go without telling him how she felt.

Seeking out his eyes, she instantly drowned in his serine orbs of silver; she should have told him long ago. She should have swallowed her pride and made the first move. She shouldn't have given up and dated Kankuro; countless regrets filled her mind, but wondering what would have happened, was a waste of time. _"Better to have loved and lost, and then have never loved at all!"_ And with that though floating around her head; she flung herself at him, crushing her lips to his, knocking them off the stump. She knew that they didn't have very long, but she couldn't let him get married, without having been able to call him hers at least once in her life.

Tenten's soft lips pressed eagerly against his, bathing him in her cinnamon scent, as they both crashed to the forest floor. Neji knew he should feel slight pain from the short fall; he had taken full impact of it, but all Neji could think about was Tenten's toned body on his. His strong arms wound around her waist, pulling her tighter against his chest, and kissed her back. He had imagined this so many times over the years but some how it was so much better.

Tenten gasped as Neji's tongue slid out, and licked her bottom lip. Taking advantage of her parted lips he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and teased hers into an erotic dance, causing her to moan with pleasure; she had no idea that Neji was this good a kisser. Tenten's hands slid over his broad chest, one crept up into his long ebony hair, while the other clutched the front of his cream shirt. "Neji!" she gasped, as his hand slid lower to cup her ass, he let out a low chuckle, and cheekily squeezed it again, before recapturing her lips with his.

...+++...

**well i had to reupload the chapters cause the fromat went all weird on them...i also edited out some of the mistakes i made!**

**the stupid thing wont even allow me to have lines to seperate the parts!**


	3. Chapter 3 confessions

**I own nothing…unfortunately T~T**

**This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be appreciated :)**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter 3**

**...+++...**

A pebble plinked against Hinata's second story bedroom window, startling her enough to drop the book she was reading. She stared at the window uncertainly, unsure about what she had heard. She waited quietly for a second one, and sure enough her patience was rewarded; as a second stone plinked against her window. She hesitated for a moment, afraid that her father would hear and investigate, before gliding across the room and slid open the window. Hinata squinted out her window into the fading light, it was 9:30pm; her curfew was nine o'clock. Hinata had to be the only 18 year old with a curfew; and the only person over the age of 12 with a curfew that ends at nine.

She stared out into to fading light; a small smile spread across Hinata's face as she spotted her best friend standing in the middle of the -now empty- street, his arm raised above his head in preparation for another stone toss, incase she didn't answer the first 2. She waited for his face to split into her favourite wolfish grin that he wore every time he saw her, but it didn't come. When Kiba knew he had managed to attract her attention, he shoved his hands deep into his pocket and kicked at the dirt road, with small frown creasing his forehead. A similar frown appeared on Hinata, there was something wrong; Kiba wouldn't call for her after hours unless it was something important. Hinata glanced at her bedroom door nervously, expecting her father to come bursting in, demanding to know why someone was pegging stones at the house.

She knew if she tried to leave by the front door, she have to go by her father office and even if she managed to sneak past him, Hanabi-niichan would rat her out. Hinata sighed heavily; she'd have to go out the window. Opening the window as far as it would go, Hinata clung white-knuckled to the ledge, before climbing out the window feet-first. Placing her feet into the well worn hand and foot groves on the side of the mansion, she began her descent.

Reaching the first floor window, she allowed herself to drop the rest of the away down. She landed in a crouch; on the balls of her feet, her fingers splayed out on each side of her. Rising in one fluid movement, she crept along the flower bushes, with her back pressed against the wall, making her way toward the 6ft fence. She looked back over her shoulder making sure on one was watching, and began jumping up and down trying to reach the ledge of the fence. After a few tries she finally managed to get a good grip of the edge, and hauled herself up and over the top, landing with practice ease. She glanced fugitively left and right, before making her way over to where Kiba was waiting on the path for her.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Hinata asked, flashing him another tentative smile, which he ignored. He quickly turned from her and started walking toward the roadside bench at the end of the Hyuuga grounds, wordlessly signaling her to follow. A hurt expression crossed Hinata's face, she knew he was upset with her about the marriage proposal, but he didn't need to be so cold about it…he was almost Neji-like.

...+++...

Kiba was bundle of nerves as he made his way toward the bench. He had vowed to himself that he would put on a brave face, and try not to upset her, but seeing her smiling at him like there was nothing wrong was so unbelievably frustrating, that he had broke his pledge to himself. He knew he had hurt her by ignoring her attempts at friendliness, but he just couldn't bring himself to pardon her obvious folly.

"Kiba-kun is everything alright? It's just…if my father catches me out after hours…" she nibbled her lip nervously; pressing the tips of her index fingers together -she always did that when she was nervous about something-. She let the sentence trail off; they both knew if Hiashi-sama catches them, Hinata was as good as dead.

Kiba plonked down on the bench, staring straight ahead; his gaze vacant of all emotion. He silently patted the seat next to him, not even looking at her as he did so. Hinata sat down with a sigh, if he was in a mood then there was no rushing him. "Um…eh…Kiba-kun…could you please tell me why you called me out here? Is it so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" she gazed at him imploringly.

Kiba stared at the cobblestone pavement sullenly, mentally gathering his courage.

Taking a deep breath; he braced himself for rejection, Kiba was about to do the one thing he had sworn he would never do; he was about to confess. Turning to look her straight in the face, he gulped back his anxiety, and said "Hinata you can't marry Uchiha Sasuke for your father's sake, you just can't!" he stressed, trying to make her recognize what a life-size mistake she was making.

Hinata glared back at Kiba tiredly, how many times where they going to have the same argument? "This is what you dragged me out here for? Kiba how many times have we gone over this! I am marrying Sasuke, Kiba I have too. It's the only way my father will acknowledge me. He'll have too, if he wants a say in the running of Sharingan studios!" she sighed exasperatedly, he of all people should know just how much gaining her fathers approval and acceptance meant too her. Kiba was the only person that Hinata truly trusted and felt completely comfortable with, he was the only person she didn't stutter when talking too, and he was the only person that she could assertively argue with. When they first became friends; Kiba would get right up in her face about things that made her blood boil, and he would never let her back down. He made her fight back and he helped her gain confidence. _"I bet he's regretting that now!" _she fumed internally. She heatedly rose from her seat, and began stomping away.

Kiba's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, "Hinata please! Please just hear me out!" he said giving her his infamous puppy-dog eyes. Kiba had perfected the puppy-dog eyes; he had it down to a science. Hinata sighed in defect; she had no defence against his eyes. Kida had the prefect facial features for the puppy-dog technique; with his big soulful brown eyes, and full luscious bottom lip, which he barely needed to pout in order to create the technique. "Fine, I'll listen, but I make no promises on changing my mind!" she warned, folding her arm defensibly across her chest.

He inhaled deeply, "Hinata you can't marry Sasuke for your fathers sake!" he said still holding her hand, he gave it a minute shake to emphasize his point, "you can't, because…I'minLovewithyouandIwon'-!" he yelled at her; all in one breath. Hinata blinked in confusion, trying to decipher what he was saying "…huh…?" Kiba growled in frustration, wishing that he hadn't messed up saying it the first time. He gulped "I'm in love with you Hinata! I won't allow you throw your life away just to impress that pompous stuck-up arrogant chauvinistic and slightly psychotic father of yours! I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will love you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt before all this, but I didn't want to trash our friendship, especially knowing that you loved Naruto! I won't apologize for how I feel about you though; I'm not ashamed of my feeling for you! I love you Hinata!"

...+++...

Blood drained from Hinata face. This couldn't be true! Kiba was her best friend; she had been planning to ask him to be her man of honour at her wedding, for cripes sake! Abruptly every memory they had together took on new meaning. Had he held her when she cried, not because he was her friend, but because he loved her? How was that possible? How had she never noticed it before? Beads of preparation dotted her forehead, and blackness pricked at the edges of her eyes. She knew she was about to experience one of her many fainting spells, but it would be the first time Kiba had actually been the cause of it. She was dimly aware of someone calling her name, but couldn't seem to respond as the black fog engulfed her, and dragged her down into its dark numb depths.

She floated disconnectedly in the black abyss that was her subconscious, while her mind tried to process the fact that her best friend was in love with her. She didn't know how she felt about that. She had never seriously thought about him that way. Sure she found him attractive, but who wouldn't? Kiba was one of the most gorgeous men in Konoha village. He had rustic copper skin the gleamed in the sunlight, floppy brown hair that forever fell into his big soulful eyes, and embarrassingly long eyelashes that swept his high cheekbones; which were the envy of supermodels. He was just over 6ft tall, with broad shoulders and a well muscled body. He had toned biceps and rock hard abs, which could be plainly visible through his tight t-shirt. His taut torso boasted a defined 6-pack, a faint happy-trail, and a distinctive sex-v. Of course she was attracted to him; but was she in love with him?

Confusion shrouded her mind in a blanket of resentment. Why? Why did he have to spring this on her now, just when she was finally getting over Naruto, and when she was just a few days away from announcing her engagement to Sasuke? Did he enjoy making her chose between her family and him? Did he really love her, or was it some sick and desperate plan to prevent her from marrying Sasuke? Questions circled her brain like vultures circling a rotting carcass, but she had to ask herself…did she love Kiba? Could she see them together as a couple? Did she think that they could have a future together? Was she willing to give up her family for him?

Hinata became flooded with memories of the two of them together. Kiba was always there to help her, but her heart always belonged to someone else. Anytime Hinata was upset or depressed she would drive for miles and miles then wind up at his door. He held her so many times, but now she knew that he had wanted more.

She didn't know if she loved Kiba, after all she only had her crush on Naruto to base it on. What she and Kiba had was nothing like that. When she had loved Naruto she could barely talk to him without fainting, but when she was with Kiba it was easier then breathing. If you loved someone you trusted them completely; you could be yourself confidently. If you loved someone you'd do anything for them, be anything for them, just what Kiba did; Hinata had needed a friend so Kiba became her best. He buried his own happiness away, so that he could be who she had wanted him to be. Hinata knew that if it had been the other way around she would do the same thing. Did that mean she was in love with him too? She tried to picture Naruto, with his surfer good-looks, but his face –which she had stored in perfect clarity-, was gradually morphing into Kiba's. Maybe she did love him after all. She did find him attractive and she would do just about anything for him, and it was astonishingly effortless to imagine their life together. She had over the years of their friendship, often thought about what it would be like to kiss him, and now that idle thought had turned into a blazing desire; strong enough to burn through the heavy smog that coated her brain in its choking fumes.

...+++...

Hinata surfaced with a gasp. She blinked bleary-eyed up at Kiba from her resting place; which turned out to be his lap. She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed around "how long was I out for?" she asked sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment at her fainting spell. Kiba just stared at her waiting for the water-works to begin. He had been right about her fainting, so now she was going to tearfully reject him. He waited with baited breath for her rebuff. After all how could a beauty queen at only 18 ever love a dog-boy like him?

Hinata's eagle eyes pierced through Kiba's apathetic composure, spying his true insecurities. With a puff of air she sat up and looked over at Kiba, nibbling her lip nervously, she had only ever told one boy (Naruto) this before and it hadn't turned out that well. Kiba swiftly averted his gaze; bracing himself "Look we both know what your going to say, so just get it over with already!" he said in a rumbling growl that disguised the tremble in his voice.

A gasp escaped Hinata's lips, what did he mean "_get it over with"_? She frowned and reached for him; brushing her hand over his strong jaw line and letting her fingers trace his pouting mouth. She smiled tentatively, when he blinked in astonishment, utterly flabbergasted at her response. Her gaze softened slightly at his obvious confusion "Kiba I don't even no what I'm going to say….so please…. shut the hell up!" she said as kindly as she could.

Kiba's mouth plopped open. Had Hinata just told him to _"shut the hell up!"_? Hinata never told anyone to do that. She never cursed and she never said Hell either. It wasn't how she was brought up. Abruptly she burst out laughing at his expression of total shock. "Kiba…I love you too." She said simply, her fingers still caressing his lips. She knew how much Kiba hated beating around the bush, so she said what she felt, with no flirtatious adjectives or adverbs; plain and simple, because her feelings were just to complicated to describe.

Air whooshed from Kiba's lungs, causing him to slump into the bench; Hinata's fingers fell from his face. Had she just said what he thought she just said? It was to prefect to be true, he could scarcely believe it. He stared at her gob-smacked "…huh…?"

Hinata giggled and reached her hand over to cup his face, "I. Love. You." she said sincerely, locking gazes with his. She slowly leaned over and brushed her lips against his, inhaling his almost animalist scent that awoke an intense feral sensation, which caused a thrill of pleasure to shoot up her spine. Suddenly she craved much more then an innocent brush of their lips.

Kiba reacted instantly, tugging her hand hard enough to cause her to fall onto him, till she was sprawled across his body. His left hand pushed against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. His first instinct was to devour her, but he squashed his primal urge in favour of a softer and sweeter kiss. He wanted her first kiss to be prefect. He wanted the kiss to express his feelings for her…. without scaring her shitless. He tenderly caressed her lips with his, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip, causing her to whimper for more. Gradually the primitive desire that he had managed to hold at bay, welled up inside of him, and burst through his good intentions.

He sat up and leaned over her, roughly pushing her onto her back. Never had Kiba experienced such all-consuming desire like this. He had been with other girls, and his exploits had been pleasant, fun even, but they hadn't made him want to rip off his clothes-in the middle of the street-, and drag Hinata back to his cave(his bedroom) and devour her whole. He growled under his breath and began kissing her again.

Hinata hadn't expected Kiba to kiss her like this (not that she was complaining). He kissed her like he wanted to devour her so she kissed him exactly the same way. As their kisses became more and more fervent, his hands followed suit. First they slid up her sides and he lifted her slightly, she couldn't understand why until he inserted his thigh between her long legs.

Heat exploded within her. Suddenly she was grasping at him, desperate to touch him. She tugged at his tight t-shirt, and slid her hands under it to feel the smooth, sinewy skin of his back. He groaned and responded by moving a hand down to her thigh and hoisting it up. Her leg immediately wrapped around his hips, bringing them impossibly closer, and then it was her turn to groan in ecstasy.

She wanted his mouth closer so she entwined her fingers in his tousled brunette locks, pressing his mouth closer. His hand travelled up from her waist and wove itself into her midnight blue hair, as though he too craved closeness. Somewhere between the hazes of overwhelming desire, it occurred to Hinata that this was what a kiss should be like. She didn't no what would happen 5 minutes from now, but at this moment she felt truly alive, truly free. She flung all her emotions with reckless abandonment into the kiss, and entirely gave in to her senses. The sky could crash around them; and she would pay no heed. Armageddon could arrive; and she wouldn't care. There was only Kiba and his heat in her world, in her universe (him and possibly the bench).

...+++...


	4. Chapter 4 escape

"Talking normally"

Stressing a point/word

"_Thinking/talking to__ themselves"_

**I own nothing….unfortunately T~T**

**Please review!**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter 4**

**...+++...**

Hanabi stared out her 3rd floor bedroom window, seeing nothing. She was still utterly dazed about the whole marriage thing. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her father cared so little about her happiness, that he was actually marrying her off to her free-loading first cousin; Neji who wasn't even a member of the main branch. A long drawn-out sigh escaped her lips as she rested her chin in her hand, and absentmindedly drummed her fingers on the window shill.

No matter how long she thought on the subject of her marriage; she couldn't see her father's point of view. How in the world was marrying Neji, beneficial to the Hyuuga clan? Their children would be handicapped, so the bloodline would be contaminated. On top of that; Neji viewed Hanabi as the annoying little sister he never wanted, so how was he supposed to "get it up" for a girl he didn't even like. Neji was in reality closer in blood then a cousin; after all, his father had been Hiashi-sama's twin, so Neji was more like a half-brother then anything else. Their children would be seriously screwed up.

She didn't care what her dad said about noble families marrying their first cousin; Hanabi thought it was sick, twisted, and incest. Just look at her father; he was insane, and Neji's father was even crazier; he committed suicide just to piss off the main branch –he wanted them to feel guilty for the enforced slavery of the branch family- if that didn't prove that procreating with a first cousin was a mistake, then she didn't know what would.

She sighed again. Normally she refused to tolerate self-pity in anyone, especially herself, but there was always an exception to a rule. Slapping the window sill as she stood up, she made her way down stairs to her older sister's room. Hinata-niichan could be counted on to comfort her, even if Hanabi was a right bitch to her most of the time. Hanabi didn't really know why she disliked her sister so much…no that was a lie; Hanabi was jealous. Hanabi had every thing Hinata wanted. Yet her timid, shy, annoyingly weak sister still seemed to be happier then she was. Hinata had friends; she had people she could confide in, when life (or more likely family) got too much to bear alone. Hanabi had no one.

She had no body but herself to blame -and maybe her father- she pushed people away. Friends -for her- were business contacts, or people who owed you a favour. Her father had never allowed her friends as a child; he said friends were people who would stab you in the back when something better came along. He had claimed that friendships where for people who couldn't stand on there own two feet. He had said that friends could be used as weapons against you, the people closest to you hurt you the most. So because of what he had said, she never let her guard down. It explained why she was so bitter and nasty to everyone, especially her sister.

Trailing her fingers along the banisters, she hummed quietly to herself. It was an old lullaby that Hinata-niichan sang to her when she was a small child. Despite the jealousy she felt towards her sister, she did love her. Hinata-niichan had always been kind to her, even when she didn't deserve it. Hinata was the only motherly influence in her life (their mother had died giving birth to Hanabi).

She knocked with unusual politeness on her sister door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, louder this time. Hanabi was beginning to lose her patience. She cursed under her breath, and slammed the door open, only to find Hinata's room empty. Hanabi stepped inside and scanned the room, spotting Hinata's discarded book lying open on the floor. Hanabi watched, as a breeze from the open window ruffled the pages of the book. A frown wrinkled her forehead as she made her way over to the window. Just as she was about to close it, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She squinted into the fading light, trying to see what it was.

Hanabi's mouth fell open in shock; her eyes bulged in their sockets. Was that Hinata-niichan down on the bench snogging Kiba-dog boy- Inuzuka!

She craned her head further out the window, attempting to get a better look; just to be sure it really was Hinata. It was. There was no mistaking that midnight blue hair. She watched enthralled, as the dog-boy pushed her sister onto her back, while Hinata-niichan wrapped her legs around his hips.

Hanabi shook her head in disgust. How could her sister do something like that? She was to be-wed the Uchiha boy for the profit of Byakugan production. She was betraying not only him, but the Hyuuga clan as well….and in the middle of the street! Has she no shame? Hanabi pushed away from the window in revulsion. Hinata was a traitor.

She turned and fled the room like rabid hounds of hell where nipping at her feet. For the first time, she was unsure what to do about Hinata. Any other time she would have gone to their father to tell instantly, but now she was uncertain. Hiashi-sama was clearly unstable; if she told him what she had just witnessed there was no way to predict his reaction.

She hurried to the stairs, planning on locking herself in her room for the rest of the night, to contemplate on what she was to do; when she slammed right into the person she had least wanted to bump into; her father. She jumped back from him as though she had been electrocuted, and stammered an apology.

...+++...

Hiashi stared at Hanabi as though she had two heads. His favourite daughter didn't stutter. He narrowed his eyes at her; watching her squirm uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze. His favourite daughter wasn't intimidated so easily either. Something was wrong. She was hiding something. Hanabi could never convincingly lie to him, or even keep things from him. It wasn't the way she was programmed. "Tell me!" he ordered, his voice shattering the already awkward silence.

Hanabi hung her head dejectedly. There was no point in refusing his demand; he'd just make her suffer for it.

"I saw Hinata-niichan…" she said allowing the sentence to trail off; trying futilely to give her sister time to sneak back in.

"Yes? You saw your sister…and then what?" her father snapped at her impatiently.

"Well…she is…um…"

"Out with it already I don't have all night!" Hiashi braked in irritation.

Hanabi sighed in defeat; she couldn't drag it out any longer. _"It's not my fault! Hinata-niichan brought this on her herself"_ she thought trying to justify what she was about to do. Hanabi wouldn't wish her father wrath on her worst enemy, let alone her only sister! "I saw Hinata-niichan outside…on a bench…snogging dog-boy…I mean Kiba Inuzuka!" she winced, bracing herself for Hiashi-sama's out burst.

"WHAT? THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SLUT! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME, THE CLAN, OUR BUSINESS? AND WITH THAT DOG-BOY! THE LITTLE TRAMP! I'LL KILL HIM, FOR LAYING A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER! THAT LITTLE SON-OF-A-BITCH, HE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER! HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER! I SHALL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! THEN SMEAR HIS BLOOD AND GUTS ON THE WALL, IN WARNING FOR THE NEXT MAN WHO THINKS HE'S GOOD ENOUGH TO TOUCH MY PROPERTY!" He roared at the top of his lungs, before roughly pushing Hanabi out of the way and marching to the front door.

Hanabi watched helplessly as her father stormed off out the front door. She flinched internally as he slammed it shut behind him. _"Oh Kami, What have I done?"_ She said to herself. Indecision rooted her to the spot. What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? Was she supposed to stop him, or was he right; Hinata should be punished for cheating on her fiancé? She ran her hands through her hair in aggravation. She shouldn't have to go through this. What teenager has to make the decision of preventing her father from killing their sister or their sister's boyfriend? She scanned the entrance hall for something, anything that could make the decision instead of her.

Hanabi raced down the hall and around the back of the house to Neji's room. _"Please be in! Please be in!" _she thought as she throw open his bedroom door, without knocking. She spotted Neji lying on his bed with none other then Tenten-senpai straddling his lap. They both stared at her with the same identical expressions of guilt and embarrassment etched on their faces.

Neji open his mouth; about to explain, when Hanabi cut him off, "I don't care! I don't have time for this right now! Dad is about to kill Hinata and dog-boy…I mean Kiba! You have to help!" she cried at them. She honestly didn't care if Neji was with Tenten-senpai, she didn't want to marry him anyway, plus she could use this as an excuse to get out of it; once a cheater always a cheater. Yes, this predicament would work nicely in her favour. Hanabi carefully stored this scene in the recesses of her mind, to be taken out and examined at a later date, because right now she had a more pressing issue; the probable murder of both her sister and dog-boy…Kiba Inuzuka.

...+++...

Hinata ran her left hand over Kiba's toned stomach, while the other was busy twirling strands of his hair around her index finger. A sly smile crept across her face as she felt his muscles quiver under her finger-tips, as she trailed them across his torso. Hinata was pleasantly surprised by the affect she had on Kiba, she had never thought herself capable of causing such a reaction in the opposite sex. Sure she knew she wasn't ugly but she never thought herself sexy-if the bulge in Kiba's pants was anything to go by-, and never in a million years would she have imagined herself pinned to a bench and being kissed within an inch of her life by an incredibly hot man. She had always assumed that she would end up marrying some cold and distant business associated of her fathers', and that her marriage life would consist of polite and formal conversation, and the only time they would consummate the marriage would only be to provide an heir and a spare. She had never really spared a thought to passion, they had all been idle wonderings; nothing serious. So experiencing it now was breathtakingly surprising. She had never felt-or even imagined feeling- such intense heat and dampness. It was bizarre.

Suddenly Kiba was gone; to be replaced by a chilling breeze. Hinata leap up, instantly knowing something was wrong. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes widening in pure horror at the scene unfolding before her. Her father -in all his terror inspiring fury-; was throttling her Kiba.

Hinata stared in wide eyed shock, unable to tear her gaze away from the horrifying sight. She watched as her father slammed Kiba's body against the wall. She saw Kiba's head thump repeatedly against it. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as a trail of blood trickled down from Kiba's temple, and as his handsome face turned from a rustic copper shade to a bruise purple hue. She shook her head, her hair fanning out in an arc behind her. "Father STOP!" she screamed hysterically, rushing over and grabbing his arm; trying desperately to wrench his hand from Kiba's throat. Her nails raked his skin painfully, drawing blood, but still he continued to strangle the air from Kiba's lungs.

Kiba couldn't breath. He couldn't even blink. He knew if he closed his eyes he wouldn't open them again. His vision had turned hazy, and he could feel his strength slipping away. If he didn't get some air in him soon he was going to pass out…or worst. He could hear Hinata calling him and yelling at her father, but he couldn't respond. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth.

Hinata knew if she didn't act now her father would kill him. Taking a deep breath to steady herself; Hinata smashed her left foot down on her fathers'.

Hiashi yelp in pain as his usually obedient daughter crushed his foot with a startling amount of strength. He had been so focused on strangling the son-of-a-bitch that had dared violate his property, that he had completely forgotten his daughter presence. He glared at the dog-boy in disgust; he'd have to deal with him later.

Hiashi rounded on Hinata, dropping Kiba's prone body to the ground, he back-handed his eldest daughter across the face, causing her to collapse back into the bench. He watched in revulsion as tear sprang to his daughter's eyes. She was weak, pathetic and a coward. He had been right to pass her over for the heir. He stomped toward her and picked her up by the collar, shaking her roughly as he pulled her up to eye level. "You are a disgrace!" he growled at her before slamming his fist into her face, causing her lip to spilt open and swell up. He ignored her screech of pain as he brought back his fist to hit her again.

...+++...

It never made contact. A large pale hand snaked out and blocked Hiashi-sama's fist a centimetre from Hinata-san's nose.

"I think that's enough now Hiashi-sama!" came a voice, that dripped with icy abhorrence, from beside him. Hiashi turned to face his nephew, who stared back at him with cold eyes that barely concealed the revulsion Neji felt for him.

Neji little by little pulled his uncle's fist away from his cousin battered face. Neji had suspected the Hiashi-sama was unstable, but to beat his own child proved that he was psychotic. He glanced over his shoulder at the comatose body; lying limp against the wall. His uncle had nearly killed Kiba as well. Something was deeply wrong with the Hyuuga genes. It seemed that insanity ran deep in Hiashi-sama's blood, after all; Neji's own father had killed himself just to prove the Main Branch wrong. He suppressed a shudder, and hooked his left leg under Hiashi's, and wrenched it out from under him.

Hiashi fell to the ground with a thump. Before he could retaliate; his nephew smashed his foot into the side of his head. Blinding pain lanced across his forehead causing him to pass out with a single curse on his thin lips.

Neji regarded his now unconscious uncle in disgust. With another kick for good measure, Neji rushed to his cousin's side. He had never been that close to Hinata-san, but she was definitely more preferable then the demon child; Hanabi-san. Neji looked over the damage done to Hinata. She had a split lip and heaps of bruises forming under and around her right eye. However stupid it was to make out in the middle of the street, Hinata-san did not deserve to be beaten like a dog.

He frowned and helped pull her to her feet; he was surprised that she was able to stand after that. He looked around at Tenten and Hanabi, arching an eyebrow towards Kiba's prone body, wordlessly telling them to wake him up.

Hinata winced in pain as her cousin helped her to her feet. Tears poured down her cheeks in rivers as she glanced down at her father. Never had she considered her father a violent man, sure he was strict and often sadistic, but she had never imagined him raising a hand -or fist for that matter- against her or her sister. As Neji began to move toward Kiba and the others; Hinata gasped, as pain lanced up her spine. She must have bashed against the bench harder then she thought. She quickly squashed the urge to whimper, and hobbled her way over to Kiba.

A gasp escaped her lips as she laid eyes on her loved one. Kiba's head had swollen to the size of a watermelon and still hadn't lost the bruise-purple colour it had gained through strangulation. In fact it had only worsened, with his lips turning a sickly blue colour. "What's the matter with him? Why isn't he recovering?" she whispered anxiously, touching the tips of her fingers together.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto Kiba's. How had she let this happen? Why didn't she realise that they would get caught? She slowly bent down and tenderly stroked Kiba's face, letting her fingers linger over his lips, "Kiba-kun…I'm so sorry!" she whispered quietly, low enough that the others couldn't hear.

...+++...

Kiba felt a trickle of water slid down his cheek, fallowed by a soft spoken apology. He blinked groggily and tried to raise his head, but instantly felt dizzy. A parched groan escaped his throat as he tried to sit up again. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, or how he ended up on the ground. The last thing he could recall was that Hinata had managed to give him a boner, by just stroking his stomach…and then he was pulled off her by something or someone, but it was just hazy memories after that. The only thing he was certain that had happened was that he had been in a boat load of pain; like the air was being squeezed from his lungs.

"Kiba-kun are you alright?" Hinata's panicked voice broke into his deliberation. He sighed and forced himself up into a sitting position, using the wall for support.

Kiba nodded resignedly. "I'm sore… but I'll live!" he declared, before pushing off the wall and onto his feet. When he surveyed his surrounding, he was surprised to find not only Neji, but Tenten-chan and the demon child that Hinata called a sister staring back at him; all -including the demon-child- where wearing the same expression of concern. His gaze flitted to the unconscious Hiashi-sama and then settled on Hinata. He didn't need to be told what happened. They had been caught. They'd have to get out of there swiftly; Hiashi-sama wasn't the type to be merciful.

"Hinata we can't stay here! We've got to leave!" he barked at her. He didn't even want to imagine the kind of temper Hiashi would be in once he woke up. To his dismay tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and spilled down her already damp cheeks. "Hinata I'm sorry, but we have to leave! If we stay…Hiashi will kill both of us….Literally!" he rasped in agitation. She only stared at him, her mind completely blank. Kiba bit back a growl of frustration, he knew why Hinata was hesitating, and try as he might he just couldn't understand it. The Hyuuga clan was her home, her family, her very identity; even after all they put her through she was still unwilling to leave.

Swallowing his pride, he turned to Neji for assistances, "Tell her! Please!" he asked with a sour taste in his mouth. Neji nodded and looked to Hanabi for support.

"Hinata-san the dog-boy…I mean Kiba is right! You can't stay here anymore. Your father is unstable… if you stay…I think he might really kill you!" Neji said his voice clam but serious. Hanabi nodded in agreement. It usually went against the grain to agree with her cousin, but there were exceptions to every rule. Hanabi sighed as she watched her sister flounder for an excuse to stay. Her eye twitched in irritation. Why was her sister acting so weak? Surely Hinata knew if she stayed here their father would kill her?

Hanabi cursed under her breath, and before she could stop herself she exploded at her weak willed sister. "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE HINATA! YOU CAN'T STAY HERE! DAD WILL KILL YOU! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE, AND SO DOES DOG-BOY…I MEAN KIBA! WHEN DAD WAKES UP IT WILL BE HARD ENOUGH STOPPING HIM FROM KILLING NEJI! I DON'T THINK I COULD STOP HIM IF HE WENT FOR YOU!" Hanabi huffed, and stomped over to Hinata, taking her by the hand; she proceeded calmly "Hinata-niichan…I don't want to see you get hurt! You have to leave…if not for your own safety then for my peace of mind! Hinata…I don't think I could lose another mother figure!" she murmured quietly, while dramatically allowing tears to well up in her pansy-tinted eyes. She cringed internally; the lengths she had to go to, to convince Hinata to do the smart thing.

Hinata stared at Hanabi gob-smacked; she didn't know what to say. She had always thought her sister despised her, and now finding out that her sister saw her as a mother figure…it was overwhelming.

To Hanabi's horror and utter embarrassment, Hinata flung her arms around her shoulders, and crushed Hanabi to her chest "I love you too!" she sniffed rocking her sister to and fro. Neji cleared his throat loudly, allowing Hanabi to slip out of Hinata's death-grip hug. Hanabi quickly skirted out of her overly emotional sister reach, and went to stand behind Neji.

"While I hate to be the one to break up such a touching family moment…Hinata…Kiba…you two should leave now! Hiashi will wake any moment…!" Tenten said with a roll of her eyes. Not for one moment did she believe the demon-child's performance. Tenten ducked her head to hide her smirk; she never knew Hinata could be so gullible.

Neji nodded and looked to Kiba "surely you know of somewhere, that you would be safe?" he asked politely, while glancing at the limp form of Hiashi, convinced that he would regain consciousness any second. He needed Hinata and Kiba gone, if he was to persuade Hiashi not to kill him on the spot.

Kiba rubbed his face tiredly, "Yeah…my house! I know it seems the most obvious place to hide…but my mam… she really hates the Hyuugas - no offence- bar Hinata…so she'll hide us real well! That and I live right next to the Konoha forest and the reservation owns a load of land to! It's a basic guerrilla warfare tactic. Hide in the place your most familiar with, use it to your advantage, especially if your enemy has no clue where your house is let alone the millions of hiding places and friends you have there!" Kiba stated with a smug grin. If Hiashi entered the reservation, Kiba's mam- Tsume- was chief so she would be notified right way if Hiashi, or any Hyuuga where to enter. Plus, once she found out Hiashi had almost killed him, his mother would be out for his blood.

He glanced over at Hinata. She was the only Hyuuga his mother tolerated. In fact, his mother thought of her like another daughter. She was the one who clued him into his affection for Hinata. She would protect them both.

...+++...

**sorry it took so long...i got distracted! ^_^'**

**I was watching new(at least to me) anime shows called**

**: lovely complex(so cute and chibi!) **^/^

**: and blood+ (very action packed!)** **and i sort of fell in love with one of the characters; Hagi*insert fangirl screech* he so dreamy *sighs***

**i really love hanabi...she is so devious! hehehe kiba's a mammy's boy! heheheh XP**

**anyhhooo...**

**_...REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Chapter 5 shelter

**I own nothing…unfortunately T~T**

**Please review!**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter 5!**

**...+++...**

The knife flashed in the light. It swung down in a white arc, plunging into the body; cleaving it in half. Blood oozed out of the cut and dripped down onto the work bench. Tsume grunted in satisfaction, as she prepared her pack's meal.

She swiftly began dicing the lower half of the carcass into fifths, and dished it out into large metallic bowls, while adding dry dog food to the mix.

Tsume was head of the Inuzuka tribe and a renowned animal trainer, who specializes in the canine species. Her pack consisted of 5 hybrid-wolves; half-Eastern Canadian timber wolf, and half-Siberian husky dog. She trained them especially for movies and films. They had participated in the Byakugan studios movie:_ the Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe;_ as the white witch's secret police (the wolves that chase after the children and tear up the beaver's house). That was the last time Tsume would ever work with the Hyuuga family.

Letting lose a piercing whistle, Tsume summoned her pack; instantly five large greyish-brown dogs bounded to her side, barking and yapping for her attention.

She gazed down at them fondly, before calling them to order. One by one the dogs stopped barking and turned into calm-submissive mode. She smiled happily as she laid their food bowls down in front of them, starting at the highest ranking dogs; the alphas.

She set the bowl down under the mussel of the alpha male, quietly warning him not to eat until she permitted it, and then moved onto the rest of the pack. The alpha female was next to get her food. The young subordinates-who included the beta wolf-, were next on the pack ranking system, and then finally the omega.

The omega wolf is the lowest rank of any wolf pack. They are constantly being picked on, and yet they play a very important role. The omega relieves tension within the pack, and is the last to eat. Luckily Tsume gives every one of her dogs the same amount of food, so the omega never starved under her care like they might in the wild.

Giving a wordless signal she granted permission for the dogs to eat. Each dog followed the instinctual tradition of allowing the pack alphas to eat first, before tucking into their own meal.

She grinned to herself as she heaved the rest of the cow's carcass back into her huge freezer, slamming the lid shut. Her pack was apart of her family. She had been raised to see animals as equals, and she had raised her own children the same way. Her daughter was a successful vet, and her son was following in her own foot steps.

Feeding time symbolised the end of the day -or night-. Now was the time for relaxing and unwinding. During this time Tsume usually liked to sit down with a good book and a cup of tea or hot whiskey, before heading off to bed. She hummed as she watched the kettle boil. It was late, and the one thing that would guarantee an excellent nights sleep was a glass of hot whiskey.

Before she could even pour the golden liquid into her short glass, someone began pounding on the front door. This of course created a chain reaction of frenzied growling and braking from the dogs. Tsume cursed under her breath at the intruder. Who the hell was calling at this hour of the night? The elders knew not to disturb her unless of an emergency and even then; she had only spoken to them a few hours ago. Stomping irritably over to the door she flung it open, about to rip them a new one, when she realised the intruder was a bruised version of her son…and he had brought a friend.

...+++...

Hinata stared pleadingly up at the horrified face of Kiba's mother, all she wanted to do was collapse onto a soft bed and fall asleep…and pray to kind Kami that this was just some terrifying nightmare. That it wasn't real! That her life hadn't ended! That she didn't have to forsake her very identity to escape with her life!

"Why didn't you just use your key?" Tsume asked irritably, before ushering them inside, "honestly it's not that hard! Just reach into your pocket, take out the key, and insert it into the lock! It's not bloody rocket science!"

Kiba gawked at his mother utterly gob-smacked. They had shown up at her front door battered and bruised and all she says to them is _"Why didn't you use your key?"_ Kiba shook his head, "That's it? That's all you have to say to us? Mam, in case you haven't noticed there are bigger issues at hand right now!" he snarled at her furiously… only to earn a chuff upside the head.

"Don't you use that tone with me young man!" she snapped back at him, "here I was trying to relax and you show up out of the blue, beaten to a pulp! How is that my fault? Well? I did tell you that mouth of yours would get you into trouble one day" she finished haughtily, "and to drag poor Hinata-chan into….have you no shame boy?" She pulled Hinata into a one-armed hug, and patted her head sympathetically, "Poor girl…my son seems to be bad for your health! You should find new friends!"

Kiba groaned at his mother's misunderstanding, and shot Hinata an apologetic look before turning to his mam "Mam please shut up for a minute!" he gave her a hard look before continuing, " I didn't get into a fight…this was marble-king's doing!" he said, using their pet name for Hiashi-sama to illustrate his point.

Tsume's blood visibly drained from her face at the news _"how dare that incest freak hurt my baby-boy!_ She thought as vehemence flared in her stomach scorching through her system, igniting her blood with fury "_I'll kill him!"_ she thought simply. Her concerned gaze roamed over Kiba's body, assessing the damage, zooming in on the large finger-mark bruises left on his neck, _"yep I'm going to kill him!"_

Kiba gulped in apprehension when he saw a murderous glint enter his mother's eyes. He glanced at Hinata beside him, only to find her cowering in fear at his mother expression; he sighed and draped a reassuring arm around her shoulders…he had forgotten Hinata was afraid of his mam, "um…mam…could you tone down the psycho…your scaring Hinata!"

At the sound of Hinata's name Tsume's attention was instantly on her. Hinata flinch as Tsume scrutinised her. It was like being caught in headlights.

Tsume's eye filled with pity "Please tell me this wasn't your father's doing! Please tell me it was just a nasty fall that you sustained by helping my son home!" she asked almost pleadingly, she didn't want to believe any father could beat his own daughter so badly. No matter how much she disliked Hiashi she had never thought him capable of such an extreme act of violence against one of his own daughters. It went against every paternal instinct that only a true monster could ignore.

Hinata's grimace was enough to confirm it. Anger flared once more in Tsume's system, though not as intense as it had been over her son. She liked Hinata, even if the girl was too timid for her own good. Hinata was a sweet girl; she didn't deserve such brutal treatment. _"If I lay eyes on Hiashi I'll rip him limb from limb!" _she vowed silently to herself.

Sighing she plonked down on the couch, gesturing for them to do the same, "Well out with it! What exactly happened? I want the whole story…so no trying to hide any info! You got that!" she barked, pinching the end of her nose _"great now I'm getting a headache! Prefect…"_

Kiba glanced over at Hinata. How was he supposed to explain what had happened, when he himself couldn't quite believe it?

Tsume didn't miss the exchanged look. "Oh for the love of Kami, Don't tell me you two were caught!" she growled at them. She had always known that her son loved Hinata even before he had known it himself. She also known that Hinata felt the same way even if she didn't realises it until now. "That's it isn't it! Let me guess…after a lovey-dovey confession you two started making out for the whole world to see!"

Hinata's face turned its signature red, while Kiba only muttered incoherently under his breath. She was right of course. Sometimes it was scary just how well his mother knew him. "Mam please don't put it like that! Look I know it was stupid… but Hiashi is ready to kill us…so can Hinata please hide here!" he begged, giving her his notorious puppy-dog eyes. This however only earned him a well aimed kick on the shin.

"You know that doesn't work on me…I don't know why you bother." She said dismissively with a wave of her hand, "…and of course Hinata can stay…what you thought I'd leave her to fend for herself? Please! The girl wouldn't last five minutes alone…that's only if she didn't faint from shock first!" Tsume scoffed brusquely; causing Kiba to wince in embarrassment at his mothers tactless words.

Hinata didn't seem to care, as she had flung herself across the couch and enveloped Tsume in a hug "T-Thank you…y-you are right a-about me! T-Thank you for t-taking me in!" she stammered happily, not the least bit offended. Tsume rolled her eyes at the overly emotional girl, but patted her on the head all the same.

"That's enough now…" she said pushing the girl off of her, she then turned to her son, "right… she can stay on one condition; if I catch you two at it under my roof I'll skin you alive!" she ordered, she had used the rule on her daughter: Hana, when she had brought home her first boyfriend…Hana had been 13 at the time.

She chuckled at the embarrassed expressions on their faces. Obviously they hadn't got around to disusing their relationship yet. _"They were too busy making out!"_ she thought bitterly, while she wasn't surprised at her son's blatant disregard for his own wellbeing, she was none the less disappointed in his lack of consideration for Hinata's. What was to happen to the girl now? Hiashi wouldn't let something like this just drop… would he disown her? And wasn't the girl engaged? What about her fiancé… what happens to him? Questions and concerns circled her brain like flies around a horse's backside.

Her son was a bundle of hormones, so his actions were to be expected, but Hinata as a young women -who in the past had a slightly prudish attitude- should have been able to conquer those primeval urges, and stop things before they got too far. After all she had a lot more to lose then Kiba did. Men could not be trusted when it came to such things. That's when their dicks take over completely and their brains head south.

Tsume rubbed at the dull pulsing pain in her forehead _"not only am I going to kill Hiashi for what he did to my baby and Hinata...but for the headache he has caused me as a result of his actions!"_

...+++...

**okay sorry for the short chapter but i'm going away tommorrow for a week and i wanted to post it before then!**

**i really like tsume! it was fun writing her! i really wish that they'd give her more time in the manga cause she's such an interesting character!**

**Ciara found out what their names mean! she got the meaning out of the anime show _wolf's rain_!**

**Kiba = fang**

**Tsume = claw...(the tsume in wolf's rain is a guy though) **

**i'm going to for a whole week! i have to share a room with my retarded annoying kid brother and my demonic gothic younger sister (owner of this user account...she bites!) pity me T~T**

**anyhoo...**

**..._Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6 interrupted

**WARNING:**** SMUT! **

**I own nothing…unfortunately! T~T**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter 6**

**...+++...**

With a thud, Hiashi's belt whipped onto Neji's back, leaving an angry red welt in its place. Neji gritted his teeth, he wasn't about to give Hiashi the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

Ever since Hiashi woke he had be on a rampage through the mansion, searching for Hinata. He was in complete denial about her running off with Kiba. It was only when he had ransacked the whole house without finding a trace of her, was he forced to admit she was really gone. He then blamed it on Neji.

"You let her get away!-pant- You ungrateful little bastard! -Rasp- Now what am I to say to the Uchiha boy? No…you'll tell him! You tell him how you let her run off!" he said in between whips.

...+++...

Sasuke stared across the wide glass-n-chrome coffee table at the Hyuuga genius sitting opposite him, they where in the Hyuuga mansion living room and the air was thick with testosterone. The Uchiha prodigy and the Hyuuga genius were arch rivals in the business world, and their association didn't change much when it entered their personal lives either.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; scrutinizing Neji –marble man- Hyuuga. He was a year older then Sasuke and was rumoured to be just as ruthless when it came to getting his way.

Sasuke doubted that.

No one knew the extent of Sasuke ruthlessness, they couldn't even guess. Most didn't know the half of what he did or would do for Sharingan productions to reach the top. The majority thought he was pretty hard-core ambitious already. Why else would he arrange his own marriage to a girl he never met-or was even attracted to- if he didn't want Uchiha success? But they were the ones who didn't know of his past deeds.

Sasuke had taken ruthlessness to a whole other level…and he wasn't even done yet.

He was never meant to be the heir to the Uchiha fortune or the Sharingan productions. He was never meant to be solely responsible for the Uchiha blood line. That was his older brother's job, but that was before he found out that Itachi had run off to join a weapons company and abandoned the family business. He ran off leaving his little brother with his eccentric uncle Madara right after the death of their parents…it had taken 5 years to find him and force him to explain…but it had be worth it. They were closer then ever now.

During those hate filled years though, he had done things no decent person would ever do. First he had his uncle declared mentally incompetent, so that the Uchiha fortune would be handed over to him, along with the running of Sharingan productions. His uncle had a split personality disorder, but he was far from incompetent. Sasuke had only done this out of childish sibling rivalry to spite his wayward brother.

If familial ingratitude wasn't bad enough, he went to train under a known two-faced scum-bag, the legendary snake Orochimaru; who resorted to the worst and dirtiest underhanded tricks to get a step up in the business world, even if it meant destroying someone's life and their home. He enjoyed causing fear in others, and often blackmailed and bribed people with power. He was also a child molester. Sasuke basically sold his soul to the devil when he became Orochimaru's apprentice.

In the end, he found he didn't need Orochimaru anymore. In the end, he was competition. In the end, Sasuke killed him.

Neji, no matter how hard he tried could never be as ambitious or as ruthless as Sasuke. After all it was Neji who was risking everything he had for an unimportant girl.

...+++...

Neji felt Sasuke's perceptive gaze burning a hole in his forehead, as though the younger boy was trying to read his thoughts. He glared coolly back at him and loudly cleared his throat "Look…the thing is you can't marry Hinata!" he said bluntly, cutting right to the chase. He really didn't want to go into the gritty details, but he knew it was futile to hope the Uchiha boy wouldn't ask. _"He'd be stupid not too!"_ he thought quietly to himself.

Sasuke frowned and struggled to keep his face impassive. What was Neji playing at? If he had adopted the role of protective older cousin, Sasuke wasn't buying it. From what his research told him, Neji wasn't that close to Hinata, in fact the report had told him that Neji looked down on his younger cousin, and was almost as bad as Hiashi for putting her down and comparing her to Hanabi. "What are you trying to say? What do you mean I can't marry Hinata-san?" he asked fighting to keep his voice even.

Hanabi watched in wry amusement as Sasuke face darkened in anger. It was the only good thing to come out of a situation like this.

Neji sighed and placed his head in his hands. He didn't want to do this, but the Uchiha boy would find out eventually, and if Neji didn't tell him now Sasuke would make him regret it later. He glanced over the back of the leather couch at Hanabi who was chuckling darkly at Sasuke's foul mood. _"There would be no help coming from her corner anytime soon" _he thought resignedly to himself.

Finally he forced himself to sit up straight and looked directly into the Uchiha boy's pure black onyx eyes, and began to explain what had occurred. Though he avoided mentioning where she had gone, if Hiashi couldn't get that information out of him by torture, then Sasuke's dead pan glare certainly wasn't going to make him talk. Neji wouldn't sell out his cousin this time, he was no better then her. They had both cheated on their fiancés, and if he sold her out now he would be a hypocrite.

...+++...

Hinata stared out the open guest window at the sprawling fields that bordered Kiba's home. _"It's so different from my house" _she sighed wistfully to herself as her gaze swept over the wildflowers that coated the hills. Hinata had always loved Kiba's house and land. Whenever the opportunity presented itself Hinata would take long leisurely strolls through the tall grasses, or picnic on the hill tops with Kiba. She stared dreamily out into the distance overcome with waves of nostalgia as she remembered those fun filled evening watching the sunset with her best friend.

A hesitant knock disturbed her from her recollections. She turned in time to see the door open a crack and Kiba's head poke around the corner, "hey Hina-chan, you wanna go for a walk?" he asked with a wolfish grin spreading across his face at the thought of them being alone together. Ever since he had brought her home his mother had made it her mission to keep them under constant supervision, and when Kiba asked her to leave them alone for a little; his mother had walloped him across the head and told him if thought he was going to make her a grandmother at only 43, he had an other think coming!

He winched at the thought of it. He still had a bruise the size of a golf ball on his head, so he wasn't about to get caught at home alone with Hinata. He wasn't that stupid or suicidal…. Though looking at her silhouette in the window, with her raven-wing hair wafting lightly about her face from draught, she might be worth it. He had taken a beaten for her already, _"once more wouldn't really make a difference!" _he thought devilishly to himself as he slowly shut the door behind him.

Hinata tilted her head to the left, her eyebrow cocked in question; as she watched Kiba slink across the room. "Uh…Kiba-kun, I thought we were going for a walk?" she asked, puzzled by the slightly creepy smirk that was plastered to his face. Then quick as lighting he grabbed her and swung her down onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head with one of his large, rough hands, as he straddled her waist.

He chuckled huskily and lowered his head till his lips brushed against her earlobe, "I can think of something better to do…!" Hinata gulped, heat flaring to her face at his suggestion. She glanced anxiously from the door back to Kiba… if his mother were to catch them…

Kiba could almost see the internal debate that was raging inside of her, trying to come up with a decision. He rolled his eyes. Why was she always so goddamn indecisive? Not giving her a chance to make up her mind he captured her lips with his, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Slowly as though not to frighten her, he toyed with the hem of her lavender-checked blouse, sliding it up to reveal her taut midriff.

A grin stretched across his face as he felt her moan of pleasure vibrate against his bottom lip. He began tracing circles on the silky smooth skin of her stomach, gently tickling her belly-button, causing her to giggle vulnerably. He, himself laughed along with her, as her giggle fest had sent a tingling feeling coursing through his lips.

He raked his teeth along her full bottom lip. Her lips were as succulent as ripe red cherries, and as delicate as rose petals. He was afraid if he pressed to hard he would break the fragile skin. He gradually pushed her blouse further up her torso to expose her lace clad breasts.

He inhaled sharply at the sight of them. It was obvious that Hinata was well endowed in the cleavage area, but to see her ample breast with nothing but scraps of lace clinging to them was altogether more arousing then he could have imagined.

Hinata whimpered as Kiba brushed one hand across her generous chest and delved under the fabric of her bra, his agile fingers finding and rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She couldn't help but moan lasciviously.

Kiba grinned mischievously down at her "you like that do you?" lightly pinching her nipple causing her to gasp at his vulgar behaviour.

She managed to whisper "you're unbelievable!" before he stole her lips with his own. His hand seemed to be everywhere at once now, at her shoulder, tugging the offending blouse off, sliding behind her back to unclip her bra, while his left hand –that had once held hers pinned above her head- descended down her body to massage a pert breast. He pulled her soft, supple form against him, his arousal evident against her abdomen, as he trailed soft kisses along her neck.

Hinata felt a moments panic and embarrassment flare up inside of her, as his kisses travelled downward toward her cleavage. She pulled away from him, her eyes downcast, "Kiba… I-I'm afraid I'm not very experienced at this sort of thing…" she half-giggled, half-stammered in her nervousness.

Kiba buried his face in her black-velvet hair, inhaling her vanilla-lavender scent. His hands where at her waist now, madly tugging at the fiddly top button of her jeans. "It's alright Hina…" he whispered silkily in her ear, "I always did like vanilla!"

She sighed and leaned her head to one side, allowing him to continue the journey from her lips to her breasts.

Hinata's hands were busy themselves; she undid his belt and his hands briefly left her, as she slipped his short-sleeved shirt from his shoulders, where it landed in puddle on the ground. She cautiously pulled his fly down and watched in awe as his fully erected member flopped out, and wagged against her stomach like an elated puppy's tail. She wriggled her other hand down between their bodies, hesitantly slid her thumb over the silken tip of his shaft. She was apprehensive but extremely curious about his reaction to her.

Kiba growled softly at the sudden contact. The slit off his penis was weeping pre-cum by now, so Hinata tentatively moistened her thumb with it, and spread over the sensitive tip of his straining erection. He was panting heavily at the abundant attention she was bestowing on his most intimate of parts.

Hinata pulled back from his kiss and gazed up at him; she arched a plucked eyebrow skyward and smirked with renewed confidence. Then slipping out from under him, she flipped him on his back, and situated herself between his knees, skimming her hands over his hips and thighs as she did so.

She glanced at him with an impish gleam in her pearlescent lavender-tinted eyes and tugged his trousers off, letting them thump softly to the floor. She turned her attention back to his distended shaft, flicking the tip of her dainty tongue gingerly across the slit, tasting the salty sweetness of him. He moaned in enraptured response. She took the head into her mouth, lavishing her tongue around it, allowing him to fill her whole mouth.

"Oh Kami, that's good…that's feels so fucking good!" his voice a hoarse growl. Kiba's hands hovered at her shoulders; trying to hold himself steady.

Hinata captured half his length within her mouth, while wrapping her hands around the bottom and began pumping. She drew back leisurely, grazing her teeth against him. Kiba gripped faintly at her shoulders and inhaled with a sharp hiss of pleasure.

She released his cock, earning a groan of frustration from Kiba at the absence of her mouth, and tickled her tongue along the base of the sensitive juncture in front of his balls, driving him feral with lust. She licked, kissed, and sucked each one gently, feeling how heavy and full they were.

Kiba threaded his fingers through her black-sapphire locks and simply laid back, eyes half closed, absorbing the rapturous sensations that ran roughshod over his sensitized flesh. A shiver of pleasure ran up his spine as she licked her way down his inner thigh. Tangling his fist more tightly in her hair, he resisted the urge to pull her up to him. He would let Hinata dictate the pace of their encounter.

Hinata manoeuvred herself back up to his throbbing cock. She suckled lovingly on the tip before taking him entirely into her mouth. Kiba groaned loudly and gripped her head as she swallowed him, adoring the feel of him filling her whole mouth, and then slowly pulled back grazing her teeth along the length of his shaft, repeating, and sucking so hard it seemed she would swallow his whole. "Oh Hina…Hina…!" he moaned, "I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the bedroom door was flung open with a resounding CRACK! "IF YOU COMPLETE THAT ACTION INUZUKA KIBA, I WILL PERSONALLY STRING YOU UP BY YOUR BALLS!"

Hinata leaped away from Kiba as though she had been electrocuted. Kiba scrambled up into a sitting position, wrapping the bed sheets around his waist trying to preserve the last shred of dignity he possessed.

His mother stood, framed impressively by the door way, with the draught from the open window causing her wild locks to stir like the snakes of medusa's hair. Her towering fury gave her new height and a sinister aura leaked from her body, and coked the room with its poisonous fumes.

Kiba's once erected penis deflated instantly, while Hinata struggled to put her blouse back on. He steadily made his way toward the edge of the bed and without taking his eyes off his mother's imposing figure. He quickly groped, one-handed, around the floor at the foot of the bed searching for his trousers. On finding them he hastily wrenched them on, and risked a glance at Hinata; her eyes were filled with unshed tears of mortification and her face was beet-red.

Kiba felt a bubble of hysteria build in his chest. It was too much. He couldn't contain it any longer. It was the same feeling you get when you're being scolded by a teacher and you have the most irresistible and highly inappropriate urge to laugh -even though it's not that funny-. He bit down hard on his lower lip, and prayed that he could hold it in till his mother left the room.

His mother's face was twisted into a horrid snarl of disgust, and if looks could kill Kiba would be hanging from the rafters. That did it. As if a volcano had erupted in the pit of his gut, laughter spilt from his mouth like molten lava. And as soon as he started laughing, Hinata burst into hysterical giggles.

It was ridicules, the situation wasn't funny; it was potentially deadly…and there they were laughing, like the idiots they are!

The snarl dropped from Tsume's face, to be replaced by a bitter, calculating mask of pure wrath.

Kiba immediately sobered. He knew that look. It was the same look his mother had worn the night she ran his father out of town…the "I'm-gonna-beat-you-with-the-frying-pan" look.

Hinata, sensing the shift in the atmosphere, struggled to stifle her giggles with her fist.

Tsume glared between the two hormonal teenagers, who had broke the only; and easily followed rule in the house. They would have to be punished. Just a scare though. There was no point in trying to beat it into them; Kiba's skull was probably too thick anyway, considering the fact that he had already been beaten for this kind of behaviour before. "Stay here…I'm going to get the frying pan!" she said keeping her voice deadly clam.

The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck rose when his mother utter those word. They were the same word she had said when she caught his father cheating in their marital bed. _"I'm dead…" _he though pathetically. He looked over at Hinata as he heard her audibly gulp. He would have to get them out of here. They'd have to run….at least until his mother cooled off. _"She wouldn't really kill us…I think!"_

He hastily jumped off the bed; all the while listening for his mother's returning footsteps and grabbed Hinata by the hand. "Hina I think it would be best if we left the house for awhile…until my mam cools down!" he whispered, giving her a reassuring smirk and her hand a consoling squeeze. He led her petrified form over to the open window and pointed downward, "I recon if we jump, we could land on the dog-house, and then make a break for it into the fields!" he said with a surprising amount of enthusiasm for someone who was about to beaten round the head with a fry-pan.

Hinata followed his gaze and smiled softly, all the fear and embarrassment from earlier seemed to drain away as she gazed out onto the rolling pasture of wild flowers. Hinata knew Tsume-san wouldn't really hurt them; she was only trying to teach them a lesson.

She nodded in agreement and allowed Kiba to give her a leg-up onto the window sill. It would be just like the old days, when they would sneak out to see each other after curfew.

...+++...

**Sorry for the delay!^_^'**

**this is my first time writing smut and it was really hard to find the words (I'm a closet prevert)! **

**i hope i did ok?**

**oh...and school work has really piled on so it may take awhile for the next chapter! sorry!**

**_please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7 impending doom

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_*flashback*_

**I own nothing unfortunately! T~T**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter 7**

**...+++...**

"So your telling me, that Hinata-san, my fiancée has run off with a dog-boy?" Sasuke snarled in disbelief. There was no way in hell Hinata-san had done that. Sasuke was her ticket to her father's heart. Would she throw all that away for some stupid fling with a dog-trainer's apprentice?

He watched in annoyance as the demon child dissolved in a fit of giggles at his predicament. The irritating little witch had taken great joy out of this situation, and when he had told her to shut up; she had childishly stuck her tongue out at him and claimed that this was the only good thing that had happen since he had interfered in their lives, _*"Why should I? this is all your fault in the first place! My miserable sister has finally found requited love, __and__ abandoned the Uchiha brat right before the wedding, tell me how this situation __isn't__ funny!" she said with a mocking lithe to her tone, and a satisfied smirk etched onto her ivory face.*_

Sensing his gaze upon her, Hanabi through him the smuggest of smirks, as though this was his comeuppance for kicking her out of the pre-nuptial conference he had with her father. He glared at her in response, imaging leaping over the couch to throttle those taunting laughs right out of her throat, but he quickly dismissed the violent urge as Neji was bond to protect her. He lowered his gaze; knowing there was no point in quarrelling with her, no matter how much fun their verbal spars were.

"So where is she now?" he asked, his voice sounding older then his mere 18 years.

"We don't know actually, they wouldn't say where they would be hiding out…probably the smartest thing to do under the circumstances." Neji replied dryly.

"Oh…and why is that?" Sasuke snapped icily.

"Because you gobshite…our oh-so-loving father would have beaten her-and dog boy- senseless! Why the hell do you think!" Hanabi interrupted; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sasuke grimaced at the reminder of what Hiashi had done. Unlike everyone else he wasn't surprised by Hiashi's actions, his research had informed him that Hiashi suffered from a mental instability caused by his incestuous gene. His spies had notified him that it would only be an amount of time before the psycho snapped. When he had first taken interest in the Hyuuga family, he had made sure that Hinata and Hanabi were clear of the defective gene, before proposing marriage. It had been a smart decision on his part, as he hadn't wanted his future children infected by potentially fatal gene (it could cause brain tumours from added stress, later on in life.).

"Yes…about what your father did…"

"What? We already know he's insane…if that's what your getting at!" Hanabi barked, sharply cutting him off.

"That wasn't what I was saying…"Sasuke sighed, he was getting sick of Hanabi's interruptions, "what I was trying to say was; that if your father ever touches Hinata-san like that again I will personally rip off his hands…tell him that! Hinata is my bride-to-be, I won't let any man abuse her so…even if that man is her father!" his voice had taken a chilling sinister edge that caused a shudder of fear to creep up Hanabi's spine. She didn't douth that he spoke the truth.

Neji cleared his throat, breaking the tension that had suffocated the room with its noxious fumes. "While that's a very noble statement…it might be hard to fulfil. Hiashi-sama already has his men trying to locate both Hinata-san, and the dog-boy, and you can bet the moment he finds her with that boy he'll punish her severely, and no amount of righteous words will change that!" he said, dousing both his cousin; who had be mesmerize by Sasuke's pretty speech, and Sasuke; with the unsettling reality that was this depressing situation Hinata had landed herself into.

Sasuke glowered at Neji, "Not if I get to her first he won't!" he heatedly declared.

"How exactly are you going to find her? We don't know were-…"

"Cut the crap Neji, we both know, that I know; that you know where she is! So just stop with the bullshit and spit it out!"

"…and what if I don't know?"

"Then Hiashi beats me to Hinata, and beats Hinata to a pulp!"

"How do you know she's not safe were she is now?"

"No where in Konoha is safe from that man! He'll eventually find her, and it would be your fault, because you could have prevented it from happening by simply telling me her location."

"Why should I trust you though…it's not like you even like Hinata-san that much!"

Sasuke stared harshly at Neji. "That is a mute point…she is my fiancée, and a human being! You think I'm really going to stand by and let her be battered by a mad man!"

Before Neji could reply Hanabi interrupted the quarrel with her own thoughts on the matter. "Yep…You let it happen in the past, why should it be any different now?" she said simply.

Sasuke blanched when he heard her mention his past deeds. How did Hanabi know of his misdeeds? Had she known all long…? These thoughts circled his brain like the planets orbiting the sun, he couldn't comprehend how a spoilt 16 year old had managed to uncover the past he had hidden so well. No one else knew what he had done during the years he had worked for the soulless sleazebag Orochimaru, and he sought it to remain that way. "What are you talking about?" he bluffed pathetically, hoping to throw her off.

"What do you mean, what am I taking about! Eh… your nasty little past of course! Kami I knew you were stupid, but I mean come on already! It's obvious!" she scoffed at him. Hanabi enjoyed his humiliation a great deal and she planned to drag it out a little longer.

Sasuke glared daggers at her, wishing her the most painful death he could imagine-which was pretty horrific (he after all worked for Orochimaru). Sasuke knew exactly what the demon child was up to. It was written all over her face. _"That sadistic little bitch, she plans on drawing this mortifying ordeal out!"_ he thought bitterly.

Neji looked between the two, utterly bewildered; he hadn't a clue what they were referring too. "Um…back to Hinata? I'll tell you where she is as long as you promise not to say anything, and I mean anything to Hiashi-sama!" he demanded instantaneously, commanding Sasuke's full attention.

"I swear it on my fortune! Now where is she?"

"She's at dog-boys house…it's in the Native American reservation. You'd want to be vigilant though; his mother's the chief of the tribe-thing they got going on there! They'll alert her to any outsiders who enter their territory, and Kiba and Hinata will run for it!"

Sasuke scowled in vexation _"If that dog boys so much as laid a hand on her I'll kill him! Hinata is __mine__ and no one else's!"_ Sasuke stood as if to leave. He intended to have his men find Hinata as soon as possible. He gaze travelled to the doorway, and he froze. Neji and the demon child, sensing his anxiety, turned toward the door; their eyes bulged in there sockets.

Hiashi barred Sasuke's exit, his face resembling a storm cloud in his rage. "You plan to hide her form me do you? Well I'd like to see you try! This is my town Uchiha! I know every inch of this place! I have contacts in nearly every country on this continent, and even more abroad! No where is safe from me!" he stated smugly, before turning and striding out the door.

Sasuke cast a fleeting look at the two Hyuugas; they nodded and took off after Hiashi's retreating frame. He was going after Hinata, and if he got to her before they did…

...+++...

A small smile graced Hinata's face as the two walked hand in hand out of view of Kiba's house. They were following the well-worn track down to the river bed and planned to stay there for awhile, because it took Tsume at least a few hours to calm down for it to be safe enough for them to return home, so it would be about dinner time (19:00hrs) before they could safely enter the house without fear of a frying-pan attack. Hinata didn't mind though, Tsume was kind and she meant well, but she was intimidating as hell and extremely imposing so Hinata always felt a little uncomfortable around her. She sighed softly as she tried to recall her own mother, whose image fades with each passing day. It wasn't surprising really; Hinata had only been 3 when her mother died so her memories of her were blotchy at best. Hinata missed her though, or at least she regretted the empty void she had left behind. There had never been a strong female influence in her house, and maybe if there had been, none of this would have happened.

Kiba watched as hinata's eyes misted over, she had entered day-dream land. He smirked in amusement and gently squeezed her hand; bring her back to earth "hey. What's wrong? Ok stupid question… you're not still worried about what happened back there are you? Cause mam will cool down…eventually. She just pissed off is all! And technically we didn't really break The Rule! I mean, we didn't actually do it! We just… you know…did other stuff." He rambled on with a sheepish grin plastered to his slightly smug face.

Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head dismissively "It's nothing. Forget about it." Kiba frowned but dropped the subject; Hinata would tell him when she was ready too. He gazed at the river bank, it wasn't the most romantic place he could have brought her, but it was probably the safest. He led her down to the mud baked bank, gently lifting her over the sludgy areas and plopping her down next to him with a smile. "So, how are you going to break the new to Sasuke?" he blurted out as she made herself comfy on a fallen log. She looked at him sharply; her normally dormant temper rising, but Kiba continued on blissfully unaware of Hinata's ire, "I mean don't get me wrong or nothin', it's just kinda weird goin' with you while your engaged to someone else, ya know?"

Hinata inhaled deeply to squash the aggravation she felt toward him; after all he did have a point. She just wished he hadn't brought it up. She had no clue as how she was going to address the issue of Sasuke, and Kiba bringing it up forced her to confront it. "I'm not really sure. It would be difficult getting the message to him without revealing our location to him or my father. Sasuke isn't the type of person to let this sort of situation lie, especially since he already had me in his grasp. I think he would take me running off with you -even in life/death circumstances- as a personal insult, he might come after us to demand an explanation-he is entitled to one-" Kiba's face darkened at the last part. Sasuke could try to come after them…but he'd have to go through the entire tribe. He was just a big a treat to Hinata as her father was, and there was no way in hell Kiba was giving Hinata up now that he finally had her.

...+++...

Tsume rifled through her kitchen cupboards searching for a frying-pan that was just scary enough, when her eldest child burst in through the door, panting like she had just run a marathon. "What the hell is wrong with you! Bursting through the door like that…you'd swear you where never taught manners!" Hana rolled her eyes and bent down to catch her breath

"I've just ran all the way from the clinic…Hiashi is on his way, with the rich Uchiha boy not far behind him! We have to get the kids outta here!" Hana panted; thoroughly exhausted from the 3mile run she just suffered in kitten-heel work-shoes.

"Yeah, I know…I was informed of they're arrival not 5minutes ago." Hana gawked at her mother before collapsing inelegantly to the floor. Tsume studied her impassively for a few moments and turned back to her hunt for the most intimidating cooking-equipment she could find.

"Why didn't you just ring?"

"…because that would have been the smart thing to do…"

"Surely it would have occurred to you that one of the villagers would have told me before you did?"

"…we have established that I didn't think so can me move on…"

"Yeah alright, you should arm yourself with a frying-pan or something, 'cause the marble-king isn't going to leave without a fight-or at least the threat of one-!"

"Then why don't we just use the shotgun, that would be a bit more intimidating don't ya think?"

"True, but for legal reason it can't look like we're actually threatening him, so the frying-pan will have to do…"

...+++...

**heheheh -_-' **

**i...um...well _*scratches head and grins sheepishly*_So saying i haven't update in awhile would be an understatement!**

**I suffer from a very short attention span. i'm serious i have the attention span of a gnat;so i rarely finish anything i start...i'm actually quite proud i stuck with this so long because normally i'd just get bored a leave it.**

**well i'm really sorry for making you wait...**

**...anyhooo please review...(not that i really deserve it!) _*hangs head in shame* _T~T**


	8. Chapter 8 confrontation

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_*flashback*_

**I own nothing unfortunately! T~T**

**She will be loved!**

**Chapter 8**

**...+++...**

Hiashi stomped through the Native-American settlement as though he owned it. He ignored the hostile glares the inhabitants sent him and solely focused on the task ahead. He was fully aware of the Uchiha Brat, his own traitorous offspring and co. tailing him, but they were powerless to thwart him. He was almighty, all-knowing, all seeing; nobody could hamper him once he set his mind to something. He was an unstoppable force of nature and nothing; no one could stand in his way!

Striding up to the simple, white two story house at the end of the dirt road, Hiashi slammed his fist repeatedly on the painted red door, hollering at the top of his lungs. This result in frenzied barking and growling from the back of the house, instantly reminding Hiashi of the wolf-dogs the Inuzuka's bred. Hiashi reluctantly reined in his temper and proceeded to knock politely on the Inuzuka's door. Finally the barrier that separated him from his property/daughter opened.

However, before he could demand entrance or threaten legal action, he found himself staring down the barrel of a shot gun; "my mother wanted to use a frying-pan but since you're trespassing on our turf, I'm legally allowed to defend it whatever means necessary." Hiashi gawked open mouthed at the young, heavily made-up woman with long straight brown hair that was neatly tied back in a low pony tail. The determined glint in her soulful brown eyes suggested that she was seriously considering shooting him on the spot. A large wolf-like dog stood behind her, emitting a deep menacing growl at the intruder and looking like he'd desire nothing more then to rip out Hiashi's throat. A small trickle of fear travelled down his spine, but he quickly recovered and immediately demanded to see the Inuzuka's leader: Inuzuka, Tsume.

The young women heaved a sigh and stepped back, gesturing with the gun for him to enter the premises. Hiashi was slightly bewildered by the girls change of mind, and upon spotting his uncertainty she quickly explain that it was against tribal custom to refuse an audience with the leader of the clan. It was an age old custom and was followed without exception.

Inuzuka Tsume was to be found rifling through the kitchen cupboards like a woman processed. Hana rolled her eyes at her mother's behaviour and continued to point the gun at Hiashi's back, while tradition dictated: that any person; no matter race, creed, or cultural background, could be denied an audience with the chief of the clan…it said nothing whatsoever about how they should be escorted or watched during the conference. So Hana took this to mean that she was allowed to hold the requester at gun point throughout the meeting without violating tradition. She boisterously cleared her throat in an attempt to catch her mother's attention "eh…mam? Hiashi's appealed for an audience…so…could you stop rooting through the drawers for a second and listen to me!" Tsume head snapped up and she slowly withdrew her arm from the cupboard, a frying-pan gripped firmly in her hand.

"…an audience? What the hell do you want with one of those then? Can't we just skip the crap and get right to the head-bashing?"

"Where is my daughter? Hand her over immediately or suffer my displeasure!"

Tsume and Hana shared a loaded look before both women burst into a fit of laughter. Never in 20 years as head of the clan had Tsume ever heard such a ridiculous assertion; "HA _"*displeasure*"_ you say? I haven't heard such lame-ass phrasing since my husband tried to explain why he was bonking our dog-walker! Honey if you're trying to intimidate me, you'd want to try a bit harder!" Hiashi, unfamiliar with being laughed at could only scowl at the two strong females before him.

He was unused to women in power, for in the Hyuuga clan females were regarded as nothing more then pretty faces; ornaments to be taken out of there cases and shown off at functions and parties, they where what Hanabi often referred to as _"shadow dolls". _Hanabi, herself had never been subjected to this stereotypical role thanks to her fathers influence and favouritism. She had vowed to change this opinion once she became the first female head of the Hyuuga clan, after all she did not want to be viewed as the weaker-sex by her subordinates.

Hiashi straightened his spine and tried to squash the vague feeling of discomfort he felt while in the presence of these fearless women. "Listen to me!" he demanded furiously, "hand over my daughter at once! You have no right to keep her from me and if you refuse too hand her over I shall involve the authorities, and no one wants that!"

However Tsume was unimpressed with this threat and simply shrugged it off by briefly explaining that Hinata had left, and that she had no clue as to where she had gone.

Hiashi found this hard to believe.

Striding across the room, he snatched the gun from Hana's unsuspecting hand and pointed it directly between her mother's eyes. He was frothing at the mouth mad. "HAND HER OVER OR I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT!"

"Nope"

"TELL ME WHERE THAT DAMNED GIRL IS OR YOUR BRAINS WILL BE SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

"Don't think so…"

"YOU UNCOOPERATIVE BITCH, WHY WON'T YOU JUST-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence the frying-pan Tsume had been holding connected with his head, causing him to drop to the floor like a piece of crap from a giraffe's ass. Hana visibly relaxed as she let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She watched as mother pick Hiashi up by the armpits and started dragging him toward the front door, planning on depositing the cataleptic body outside. Tradition dictated that they where to meet with anyone who requested it, but it said nothing about the outcome, so the Inuzuka women took this to mean: that it was quiet alright to knock-out the requester so 'long as they listen to what he had to say first. "Well don't just stand there! Help me lift the lump so I can dump him out the door!"

...+++...

Sasuke watched-from the bushes- as the Inuzuka clan leader dumped Hiashi-sama's unconscious body out the front door. He couldn't help but smirk callously as she aimed a swift kick to the groin for good fortune, before slamming the door shut against his head. Two of his most trusted subordinates: Juugo and Suigetsu, who acted as his personal bodyguards wince in sympathy _"he'd feel that when he wakes"_. They were used to their masters' twisted sense of humour. There was another member to his team who acted as his personal assistant: Karin, a feisty red-head who made no secret of her desire for him. She'd be over the moon once she heard that his fiancée had run off with another man- the scandal it would create, and Karin would make sure that everyone knew about it, just to ruin any chance Sasuke had of marrying Hinata. After all, Karin was a ruthless bitch, she wasn't about to let Sasuke go without a fight; she fought dirty too.

"So what should we do now? It doesn't really look like that woman's in the mood to negotiate with anyone right now…and I don't know 'bout you, but I don't wanna get walloped by that fry-pan! –You saw what happened to that Hyuuga bastard- dropped like a rock and he's still down!" Suigetsu ranted on, unwilling to enter the house and confront the Inuzuka Bitch, "…and those dog-wolves -things look like they could do some damage! - You did see that girl with the gun right? I dunno Sasuke…seems pretty risky going in after what we just witnessed…"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes at his crony's aversion. There was no way in hell was he going to lose to a Dog-boy…he was going to go into that house, confront that formidable woman, and demand to know were his bride-to-be was! Though one glance at his minions told him it would take awhile to convince them to accompany him, "…cowards" he muttered under his breath. Turning his back on them he looked back at the house, calculating how he should approach the obviously sensitive subject. After several minutes of staring intensely at the red door as if it would reveal how best to continue he sighed in defeat. He frowned and swallowed his pride "so…any idea of how we should proceed?"

His men traded a look and nodded in silent agreement; if Sasuke couldn't think of how to avoid the situation becoming violent then the outcome seemed pretty bleak. However there was one other person they could turn too, though they were reluctant because it required much ass-licking and involved all their egos taking a bruising –including Sasuke's- "…well sir…there's always that option!", seeing the look of horror cross Sasuke's normally composed face they proceeded in a more empathic tone, "look we know its not the nicest choice but it does wheeled the best results in situations such as these…what else are we gonna do? We can't sit in a bush all day –my ass is already numb from sit 'in this position too long."

"…No!"

"Well what else we suppose to do, huh? I don't see you coming up with any master plan here! It never said nothin in my job description to help come up with the idea- I'm just here to do the grunt work!"

"It's not an option!"

"Sir…you've just got to suck it up and be a man! You have to do it…call in Karin Sir!"

...+++...

Hiashi woke with a pounding headache, he dimly recalled that infuriating Inuzuka women and her heinous daughter attacking him with a frying-pan. His entire body throbbed with pain, so much so that it felt like it was vibrating. It took him a few moments to realise that it was not his body, but merely his phone that was vibrating to signal an incoming call. He struggled to his feet, using the wall to support his weight as he whipped out his mobile; "What is it!" he snarled into the receiver, gingerly pressing his finger tips to his swollen temple, wincing at contact. There was hesitation at the other end of the line. "Well spit it out damn you! I don't have time to mollycoddle the newbie-What is it?"

"…well sir, that microchip you had implanted in you daughter at the age of three…well its still operational-so we could easily find her exact coordinates for y-"

"ENOUGH! Just tell me were my daughter is you babbling moron!" Hiashi had installed a microchip into his daughter after the first kidnapping attempt. He had never actually used it before so had been uncertain if it would work. He scowled impatiently and massaged the back of his neck, which was still sore from the door slam.

"Well Sir, from the looks of the coordinates; Hinata-san is at the third meander of the river, about a 15minute walk north from where you presently are. It's just a simple matter of walking straight through the field and heading toward the river. We will notify you if her locality should change. If you need further assistance please inform us, and we shall provide a full Search and Recover team…."Hiashi smirked and hung up without replying. If that daughter of his thought she could escape him so easily she had another thing coming!

...+++...

Sasuke mirrored Hiashi's smirk: smugness for smugness. He and his subordinates had managed to slink closer to Hiashi through the bushes, and they had heard almost everything. "Looks like we won' have to resort to calling It." He said with a triumphant glint in his dark eyes. He cast a glance back at the house, before quickly raising to his feet and began to follow Hiashi's retreating frame; towards the river, to Hinata.

...+++...

**so its been awhile...**

**um this is more of a filler chapter -because ...well...i am suffering from sever writers block and i really just wanted to update...**

**I have finally finished my leaving cert exams and am now on summer holidays; so hopefully i'll finish the story too ^_^**

**and in september -with any luck(fingers crossed)- i'll be in uni!**

**this summer will be pretty busy for me as im going on a sailing trip from Norway to england...but to get there we have to travel across europe to reach the Tall-ships in Norway...so all in all i'll be gone for more then 2 weeks...and from now till then i will be fundraising for said trip...so please dont be too mad at me if i dont get the story finished or update quick enough! _'**

**but your probably more than used to my late updates by now!XD**

**Anyhoooo...**

** ...please review!:P**


End file.
